Le récit d'une vie
by Julia pierce
Summary: Julia Avery, benjamine de la famille, va bientôt connaître un tournant dans sa vie. Des fiançailles. Elles vont entraîner Julia dans les mésaventures de la vie et avec elle, l'illustre Regulus Balck.
1. Prologue

C'est en attendant devant la voix 9 ¾, qu'elle se rendit compte du nombres de sorciers qui étaient présent. Au bout de cinq ans, elle n'y avait jamais fait attention. **Elle sentit une main la pousser vers l'avant. En** se retournant, elle vit que son frère était juste derrière et  semblait agacé.

-On n'a pas toute la journée, avance !

Son frère, malheureusement, comme ils sont de retours à Poudlard, doit agir de façons « pur », comme ses parents lui ont dit le jour de sa première rentrée. Elle a un an d'écart avec son premier frère et cinq avec le plus vieux de la fratrie Avery. Cette année, elle rentre pour la cinquième fois à l'école d'Ecosse. Comme chaque année, elle doit rester avec son frère pour le voyage en train. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée à Poudlard, Jules lui demande de rester à ses cotés, et par la même occasion, **préserver leur bonne image**. Malheureusement, depuis que Julian, leur grand frère, est parti de Poudlard, Jules devient de plus en plus protecteur. Et encore protecteur est un mot faible pour décrire la façon dont ils se disputent devant tout le monde, dès qu'elle fait quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas. Ce qui la désole encore plus, c'est que, quand ils sont au manoir Avery, il est vraiment son frère, pas le con qu'il est dans cette école.

-Julia ? Appela une voix, qui la sortie de sa rêverie.

-Hum ?

Jules la regardait complètement désespérée. Dans leur compartiment, deux autres personnes les avaient rejoints. C'étaient des Serpentards, de l'âge de son frère.

-Tu devrais aller te changer, suggéra-t-il.

Elle se leva et alla ouvrit la porte quand quelqu'un la devança. Regulus Black.

-Bonjour Julia.

-Bonjour.

Elle partit le plus vite possible. Julia est amie avec Sirius, le grand frère de Regulus. Il s'est enfuit de chez lui début juillet. La famille Black est la plus puissante famille de sorcière, au sang pur, mais aussi la plus respectée. Sirius a été littéralement raillé de la famille quand il a été envoyé à Gryffondor, au lieu de Serpentards. Mais n'étant pas comme eux, elle s'est fiée à ses impressions. C'est justement ce qu'il apprécie le plus chez elle. Une fois changée elle commença à retourner vers son compartiment quand une voix l'interpella.

-Julia, attends !

Quand elle se retourna, un grand jeune homme, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu lui fit un sourire très charmant.

-Sirius, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, j'ai passé mes vacances chez James, avoua-t-il.

-Je le sais bien, mes parents et ta famille ont participé à beaucoup de cérémonie en l'honneur des fiançailles de sang pur de ton age et celui de Jules.

-Ah, et toi ?

-J'ai encore un an confia-t-elle.

Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire comme lui, ses frères comptaient beaucoup trop pour elle, et elle avait son père aussi. Ce que Sirius, n'avait jamais eu, été un parent normal sur les deux. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforté. Dans un an elle sera fiancé à un sang pur. Une porte d'un compartiment s'ouvrit, et avec le peu de chance que Julia avait, la tête de Jules venait de sortir.

-Julia ! S'énerva-t-il

-C'est bon je lui disais adieu, fit-elle, d'un air dramatique, à l'adresse de son frère, qui était en colère.

Se dirigeant vers lui, elle se retourna une dernière fois pour faire un clin d'œil à Sirius qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents en retour. Une fois dans le compartiment, Jules avait les mâchoires serrées par la colère qui commençait à naître.

-Ne me dit pas qu'elle a déjà réussi à crée une dispute ? S'amusa de commenter Nott

-T'aimerais bien, hein Nott ? Répliqua-t-elle, d'un ton froid.

Il ne répliqua rien. Voilà le seul avantage d'être une Avery, et la sœur des deux frère Avery, ils sont respecté, presque autant que la famille Black, et leur carrure bien dessiné montre qu'il vaut mieux ne pas les embêté. Encore moins leur petite sœur adoré.Le reste du trajet ce passa sans encombre. Tout comme le trajet menant à la grande salle. Quand elle eut finit de manger, Julia se dirigea vers les cachots quand un mot tomba littéralement du plafond.

 _Rendez-vous, 19H30, tour d'astronomie_

 _Sirius._

C'est en courant qu'elle s'y rendit. Sirius l'attendait déjà.

-Julia, on doit parler.

Son ton employé n'avait rien de chaleureux. C'était plutôt rare que Sirius lui parle comme cela. Leurs rapports avaient toujours été spéciaux, il aimait et aime encore prendre ce rôle de grand frère. Mais depuis quelque temps maintenant ce n'est plus le cas.

-je t'écoute.

-J'ai entendu, dans le train, que la famille Avery allait bientôt marier sa fille, au mois de Janvier ... avoua Sirius.

-QUOI ?! S'écria-t-elle, énervé, et choqué.

-Oui, c'est pour cela que, à partir de maintenant tu dois profiter de ta vie d'adolescente. Dans pas longtemps tu sera liée a quelqu'un.

-Ma vie d'adolescente, mais de quoi me parles-tu ?

-Depuis que tu es rentré dans cette école, tu n'as jamais eu de vraies amies, n'est-ce pas ? Ou de vrais expérience ?

-Merci de me le rappelait !

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer, juste te montré qu'à cause de ton frère, tu n'as pas du tous vécu ! C'est pour cela que, James et moi, nous avons décidé que tu vas vivre ! S'exclama-t-il, tous content de lui.

-Sirius, tu as bu ? Demanda-t-elle très sérieusement.

-Mais pas du toous ! Tu verras, tu vas rencontrer du monde avec nous, lui dit-il, sure de lui avec son habituel sourire charmeur.

-Mais Jules va le savoir, et va faire tous foiré !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela Julia, lui assura-t-il.

Sirius lui souriait à présent. Son idée était très tentante, elle devait bien l'avouer,

-J'aime ton idée, mais en es-tu sur ? Peu de personnes me connaissent, et très peu veulent me connaître. T'a pas oublier qui sont ma famille ?

-Pense ce que tu veux, mais fait moi confiance. Tu vas y arrivé !

-Bien sur, lui sourit-elle en retour.

Les jours passèrent, et Sirus ne lui avait toujours pas fait signe. Julia commençait à perdre espoir pour son ''adolescence'', il lui avait tant donné envie … ! Peu être qu'elle devait se débrouiller toute seule. Mais comment ? Parce que la seule façon d'attirer l'attention était de faire comme eux, des blagues. Et si elle se faisait attraper, qu'elle serait sa punition ?  
En étant dans sa rêverie, Julia bouscula une élève.

-Oh, mince je suis vraiment désolé...s'excusa-t-elle.

Une petite tête blonde la regardait avec ses grands yeux verts.

-Ce n'est pas grave Julia !

-Tu es Nyme, n'est-ce pas, tu es dans ma maison ?

-O-oui, répondit-elle, choqué que quelqu'un s 'en rappel.

Julia l'aida à se relever. Nyme avait toujours été quelqu'un de timide, et cela à Serpentard ça ne fait pas bon ménage. Mais elle avait l'air différente, plus sûre d'elle, plus mature.

Elles repartirent toutes les deux de leur côté, mais Julia avait la tête ailleurs. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Sirius et Nyme. Comme à son habitude, Jules lui avait gardé une place. Elle ne mangea pas beaucoup, ses pensées étaient autres part. Jusqu'au moment où elle fit un lien. Elle se leva de table et partit en courant.

-Elle a quoi comme problème Julia, elle agit bizarrement. Demanda Regulus.

-Je sais pas mais ton frère y est pour quelque chose, répondit-il un Jules, haineux.

Regulus se ferma complètement, le simple fait de parler de lui le rendait dur comme une pierre. Julia c'était directement diriger vers son dortoir. Nyme allait être sa complice ! Elle l'attendait pour lui proposer. Julia avait peur qu'elle refuse, mais quelque chose lui fit signe que sa camarade avait changé. Nyme ne tarda pas à rentrer.

-Te voilà, s'enthousiasma Julia.

Elle lui expliqua tout son petit plan. Au début, Nyme l'a prit pour une folle. Compréhensible. C'est avec hésitation qu'elle accepta et ce fut le soir même qu'elles l'ont mis au point. Le lendemain elles devaient paraître naturelles, le plus possible.

Nyme arrivait comme à son habitude avant tous le monde, Julia, elle attendait sont frère.

-Bonjour, dit Jules, en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle lui sourit et partis avec les amis de son frère petit déjeuner. Elle jeta un bref regard vers sa complice et un regard vers la table des Griffondor. Pour l'instant la salle se remplissait, rien à signalé. Ce fut quand les trois greluche de Poudlard arrivèrent et qu'elles passèrent la porte, qu'une hilarité conquit la grande salle. Les trois filles avaient leurs sous-vêtements " allumés ". Elles ne remarquaient rien, absorbée par les maraudeurs. Ce qui rajouta encore plus à l'humiliation, c'est quand elles-mêmes se sont mise à rire, voyant les quatre garçons rires.  
Lily Évans, la préfète en chef arriva derrière elles, en colère.

-Non mais vous vous croyez où ?! Cria-t-elle avec fureur.

James Potter, qui est amoureux de celle-ci stoppa instantanément de rire.

-Enfin Évans, tu ne trouves pas cela drôle ? Demanda Dyna, le chef du petit groupe des Greluches.

-Oh ça non ! Je ne trouve pas cela drôle que tout le monde puisse me voir à moitié nue, et de loin en plus !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ma petite ! Rigola-t-elle.

Dyna se tourna vers ses deux amies, qui elles avaient des yeux ronds comme du pudding. Elle suivit leurs regards...

-AAAAHH !

-Mademoiselle Prindelson ! Voyons un peu de tenue, gronda alors le Professeur des potions d'une voix glaciale.

Sans le faire exprès, le professeur venait de re-déclencher l'hilarité des élèves présents.

-Silence, s'exclama le directeur, en amplifiant sa voix magiquement.

On entendait plus personne rire, à par James et Sirius.

-M. Black et M. Potter, si cela vous fait si rire, pourquoi ne pas venir en heure de colle ? Toute la semaine ? Demanda, pas si gentiment que ça, Sulgorne.

-Ce n'est pas nous ! Nous étions avec vous hier soir! Se justifia James.

-Certes, accorda-t-il, mais quand on vous dit de vous taire, vous obéissaient !

Tous les deux se décomposèrent, depuis la rentrée, ils n'avaient jamais eu une seul soirée sans heure de colle.

-Professeur, veuillez emmener ces trois jeunes demoiselles dans mon bureau, je vous rejoins. Nous devons les éteindre de toute urgences !

Le directeur des Serpentards sortit avec les " greluches " .

\- Quant à vous, chères élèves, si jamais quelque chose comme cela se reproduit pendant le repas, prenez garde !

Après ce petit discours tout le monde réparti dans leur repas. Mais tout le monde se demandait qui avaient eu l'idée et le cran de faire cela . Les paris allaient de bon train. Les cours, eux par contre étaient toujours aussi ennuyants. Mais en bonne élève Julia suivait. Le soir venue, elle se promena dans les couloirs, quand on l'interpella.

-Bien joué ma petite Julia, je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais t'en apercevoir, rigola une voix derrière elle.

-Mais enfin, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! Répondit-elle, à un Sirius rieur.

-Voyons, Julia ! Je sais très bien que tu n'as jamais pu supporter Prindelson et compagnie, avoue que c'est toi qui leur a rejeté ce sort doublé d'une potions colorante. En plus, sur tous leurs sous-vêtements, asséna-t-il.

Julia ne put s'empêchait de sourire, ce qui lui donna raison.

-Félicitations, tu as réussi la " mission"' ! Maintenant, passe au stade supérieur ma petite, lui dit-il avec son habituel sourire.

Sirius repartit sans même laisser le temps à Julia de poser une question. Le stade supérieur ? Mais de quoi pouvait-il encore parler? Pendant sa nuit, Julia avait eu le loisir de pouvoir réfléchir...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Demain aller être une nouvelle air pour elle ! C'est d'ailleurs le matin même que cela commença. Jules attendait sa sœur pour partir, mais remarquant qu'elle ne venait pas, partir directement vers la grande salle. Quand celle-ci se présenta, une place lui était réservée, comme à son habitude, à coté de Jules.

-Julia, appela-t-il pour qu'elle prenne place à ses côtés .

-Jules, répondit-elle en passant devant lui pour aller se mettre un peu plus loin avec Nyme.

Elle entendit quelques rires venant de la table des Griffondor. Julia soupçonnait les Maraudeurs d'en être l'origine. Le repas se passa très bien, entre rire et bonne humeur. Quand elles sont sortis de la grande salle, Jules lui prit l'avant-bras et l'entraina avec lui et Regulus.

-Tim, Jermain, resté avec Grengrass junior, le temps que je parle à ma stupide sœur.

Il la tira jusqu'à l'intersection d'un couloir.

-Tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris ?!

Ses yeux gris très clair, étaient devenu encre de colère.

-Je grandis, répondit-elle, le provoquant.

-Tu rigoles là ? Toi grandir ? Tu ne sais même pas... Embrassais ! Finit-il par dire, ne trouvant pas autre chose.

-La faute à qui ?! Hein la faute à qui ?! Et qu'est-ce que ça vient faire dans la conversation ?Commença-t-elle à s'énerver.

Ce qui, lui le sait, n'est jamais bon. Des pas commençaient à se faire entendre, mais Jules n'en avait rien à faire.

-La faute à toi ! Explosa Julia.

-Comment oses-tu ?! Ne me prend pas pour Julian... l'avertit-il.

-Lui, il l'aurait laissé vivre, dit une voix qui venait du couloir.

C'était Sirius. Il n'avait pas vu Regulus, sinon il ne serait pas intervenue dans leur dispute.

-Sirius, c'est bon... s'il te plaît.

-C'est toi, qui lui a mis ça dans la tête ? Assena Jules, toujours en colère.

Régulus était crispé aux côtés de Julia . Puis une mauvaise pensée pour Nyme lui traversa l'esprit. Elle était toute seule, avec deux Serpentards, réputé pour être des débiles ... Régulus la regarder, il avait compris depuis longtemps. La dispute entre Jules et Sirius lui était complètement sortie de la tête.

-Régulus, s'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle, pour qu'il intervienne.

Il sera les dents, signe qu'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait.

-Jules, stop, Greengrass est là-bas avec eux depuis maintenant trop longtemps, coupa-t-il.

Sirius leva les yeux vers son" ancien frère ".

-Attends, tu as laissé Nyme toute seule avec vos bulldogs ?! Mais tu es malade ou quoi !

Sirius avait raison, elle n'y avait pas pensé, toute seule avec des hormones sur pattes ! Qui, de plus, n'aimé pas du tout la famille des Grengrass. Elle se mit à courir, mais fut stopper net par Regulus qui mit c'est deux mains sur sa taille pour l'empêchait de ce jeté dans la fosse aux serpents.

-Laisse Jules réglé cela, et viens avec moi, on retourne à la salle commune, lui murmura-t-il, toujours près d'elle.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne lui fais pas confiance pour cela... dit-elle, un peu perturbé par leur distance.

-Tu devrais, il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi.

-Commença il ferait n'importe quoi pour moi... ?

-À ton avis, pourquoi il ne veut pas que tu parles avec Sirius ? Il ne veut pas que tu es la même idée.

-Il pense que je veux partir ?

Ils étaient arrivés dans la salle commune.

-oui.

-Je le ferais pas, l'envie est bien présente. Mais dans tous les cas, ils viendraient avec moi, eux.

C'est sur cela qu'elle monta les escaliers qui mené à sa chambre et attendit Nyme. Mais quelque chose la tracassée. La conversation avec Regulus n'arrêtait pas de se répéter dans sa tête. Il fallait mettre les choses au point. Quand elle redescendit dans la salle commune, il était là, assis dans un fauteuil.

-R...

-Julia, appela, gentiment, son frère, ce qui la coupa instantanément.

Il l'incita à le suivre dehors, Nyme était avec lui, et elle fit un signe encourageant pour que Julia aille lui parler. Arrivée à sa hauteur, Nyme partis vers les dortoirs.

-Viens, on va marcher.

Julia le suivit dehors, et commença à marcher avec lui, silencieusement. Au bout d'un certain temps, il brisa le silence.

-Tu as raison, mais je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose, tu dois rester auprès de moi. Julia, appela-t-il voyant qu'elle ne l'écoutait point.

-Tu es au courant n'est-ce pas . Tu savais que Sirius allait le savoir...

Au moins elle n'aurait pas à parler à Regulus pour ce qu'il lui avait " avoué " tout à l'heure.

-Oui, mais je sais pas qui c'est.

-Julian le sait, lui aussi ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

-Non, père et mère ne voulaient pas qu'il le fasse foiré. Tu sais comment cela a été pour lui.

Malheureusement, oui, il avait épousé, deux ans auparavant, une fille au sang pur. Depuis ils jouent les couples. Mais, il a eu de la chance, Taïlya, n'est pas une fille qui en a que pour le sang et l'argent dans la vie.

-Quand le saurais-je ?

-Aux prochaines vacances.

-Tu es quand même conscience que si, la personne ne me plaît pas, je ne ferais rien. Déjà je me laisse faire, donc ils ont juste intérêt à ne pas me mettre un homme que je n'apprécie pas.

-Justement, ils ont laissé entendre que tu avais le droit à un refus, pas plus.

-Un, c'est déjà pas mal, dit-elle, plus pour elle-même.

-Julia, tu es considéré comme le meilleur parti de toute l'Angleterre, tu es belle, intelligente, sans passé trouble, et à Serpentard. Notre famille est la troisième famille de sorciers la plus puissante, la plus respecté, honoré et riche de tout le Royaume-Uni. Alors à mon avis tu auras un bon parti.  
Dans un élan de tristesse elle se jeta dans ses bras, qu'il referma tendrement. C'était rare les moments comme cela avec Jules...

-Je suis d'accord de rester avec toi, à une condition, j'ai le droit à des amies et après les fiançailles, je ne serais plus obligé ?

-D'accord, lui sourit-il.

Une fois revenue dans la salle commune, Regulus était assis et regardé une lettre, quand il remarqua leur entré.

-Plusieurs soirées seront organisées pendant les prochaines vacances, pour faire bonne figure par rapport à l'autre, leur annonça-t-il.

-T'inquiète, nous on y sera, assura Jules.

-Ce sera sans moi ! Balança-t-elle, froidement à l'adresse de Regulus.

Sans attendre de réponse elle monta les escaliers du dortoir pour aller se coucher. Nyme lui expliqua que les deux Serpentards n'avaient rien fait de " pervers " jusqu'à ce que Jules arrive. Elle lui a aussi avoué qu'il lui avait demandé des explications. Julia se coucha, heureuse.  
Les jours passaient et les choses allées bien pour Julia. Nyme et elle sont devenues de très bonnes amies. Jules la laisse rentrait dans "leur" cercle d'amis assez rapidement. Il a aussi donné comme ordre de ne pas toucher Nyme, plus pour Not et Fawley que pour Black. D'ailleurs Julia ne lui a pas reparlé depuis, Jules a cherché à savoir mais aucun des deux n'a pipé. Nyme et Julia se sont aussi dit qu'il fallait faire profil bas pendant les prochaines vacances par rapport à la grande blague des " greluches ". Les vacances arrivent à grands pas. Le professeur Dumbledore leur a annoncé que cette année, il n'y aurait pas de soirée pour Halloweens, mais pour Noël et Pâques. C'est en regardant le paysage défilé que Julia se rendit compte de la vitesse à laquelle le début d'année était passé.

-Julia, tu viendras pendant les vacances, au manoir Greengrass ?Demanda Nyme à Julia.

-Julian vient à la maison pendant les vacances, avec Thaïla, leur apprit Jules. Ils ont une nouvelle pour nous.

-Tu n'auras qu'à venir Nyme, mon père sera ravi, proposa Julia, tout sourire

-Je t'enverrai un hibou pour te donner confirmation, répondit-elle avec sourire.

-Et toi, Reg', tu vas faire quoi pendant les vacances ?

-Réparé les erreurs de mon bâtard de frère, je suppose et toi tu vas passer du temps avec Julian ? Demanda-t-il, mesquin

-Ta gueule Regulus ! S'énerva Julia subitement.

-Julia ! Tonna Jules en retour.

Elle se leva avec rage et sortit du compartiment. Régulus la suivie tout aussi vite. Julia était adossée au mur et avait le regard noir de colère. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle se redressa. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l'impressionnée du haut de son un mètre cinquante-huit, mais son regard, lui, pouvait tuer.

-Ne parle pas de chose dont tu ne sais rien, Julia.

-Je te retourne le compliment, mais mets toi bien ça dans ton crâne, que tu le veuilles ou non Sirius est mon ami. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je me fis pas aux apparences, aux noms de famille, mais je fais confiance en mon jugement. T'es-tu déjà posé la question, pour le départ de Sirius ?

-C'était un lâche.

-Non, tu es un lâche, tu aurais dû le soutenir, pas le blâme de vouloir vivre...

Régulus l'avait poussé contre le mur et avait mis c'est deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Par rapport à Julia, il était très grand.

-Et lui, a-t-il pensé à moi, a-t-il pensé, que je serais seul ?

-Oui, et il t'a demandé de l'aide, au départ, puis quand il a voulu partir, il t'a proposé de l'accompagner... Tu n'arrêtes pas de me mentir Regulus.

-Désolé, j'arrête, promis souffla-t-il

-Ne fais pas des promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir ! Dit à Jules que je suis allé me promener dans le train.

-Non, je n'ai pas fini, je ne t'ai pas menti, Jules a peur de te perdre Julia...lui souffla-t-il.

Elle se dégagea de son emprise et partit sans ce retournée. Elle fit tout le train, elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose. Quand elle était plus jeune, Julia se rappelle avoir eu des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour Regulus, mais elle l'avait très bien caché. C'est en troisième année qu'elle avait réussie à l'oublier. Depuis elle pensait ressentir que de l'amitié à son égard. Mais vers la fin de sa troisième année, Julia avait retrouvé un Regulus et un Jules qui avaient beaucoup bu. Jules avait réussi a monté ce couché mais, Julia avait du aidé Regulus. Ce soir là, Regulus lui avait dit une phrase. _Tu n'aurais pas été la sœur de Jules, je serais tomé amoureux de toi..._ Mais le lendemain matin, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de la veille. De puis ce jour, Julia avait eu du mal à le regardé dans les yeux...Julia décida de retourné dans son compartiment, le train n'allait pas tarder à rentrer en gare. Régulus et Nyme s'étaient assoupis. Jules regardé sa sœur avec une intensité dans son regard, qu'elle dut s'en détourner.

-Tu me promets que tu feras un effort quand Julian sera au manoir ?

-Oui, mais tu devras venir à toutes les soirées des Black et autres.

-C'est d'accord.

Les parents Avery et Black sont venus chercher leurs enfants sur le quai de la voix 9 ¾. Julia dit au revoir à Nyme et partis rejoindre ses parents. La famille Avery est typique de celle des sangs purs. Elle a des héritiers dignes de ce nom. Un déjà marié et l'autre à Poudlard. Les deux sont très respectés tant par leur force que par leur charisme. Tous deux les yeux gris très clair, cheveux bruns tirant sur le noir et une musculature bien présente, grâce au quidditch. Mais en plus d'avoir deux héritiers, ils ont une fille. Ce qui est de plus en plus rare chez les familles aux sangs purs. Voilà pourquoi, en majeur parti, ils sont respectés.  
Une fois arrivé au manoir Jules demanda à Julia de la rejoindre dans sa chambre une fois ses bagages rangés. Ce demandant pourquoi elle s'exécuta plus vite. Quand elle arriva dans sa chambre il était allongé sur son lit et semblait dormir. Elle s'approcha doucement et le réveilla avec une caresse douce sur la joue.

-Jules appela-t-elle, doucement.

-Chhut...

Il prit sa sœur par la taille et l'allongea à côté de lui, puis se rendormit. Julia avait envie de rire, son frère pouvait être tellement dormeur. Elle voulait se levait pas, mais le bras si protecteur de Jules la tenait fermement, tendrement. Il faisait souvent cela quand ils étaient petits, il l'appelait et il la faisait dormir à ses côtés. Il aimait bien dormis avec un " doudou ". Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Avant de faire sa première années à Poudlards, Jules et Julia étaient très proches. Mais quand Julia est rentrée à son tour, Jules est devenu le frère beaucoup trop protecteur, il était comme sa mère. Même quand ils rentraient pour les vacances, ils étaient différents. Seul Julian pouvait le faire changer, mais il est parti a cause de la mère Avery, étant forcé de ce mariée. Ils sont restés comme cela jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

-Miss Julia et Monsieur Jules sont attendu pour dîner, dit Lona, leur elfe de maison.

Jules fit semblant de dormir, mais Julia savait que Lona l'avait réveillé. C'est donc sans rechigner qu'il la laissa se lever et commençait à partir à vers la salle à manger.

-Cela m'avait manqué souffla-t-il pensant qu'elle avait fermé la porte.

-Moi aussi...murmura-t-elle.

Quand elle descendit, son père et sa mère étaient déjà attablés.

-Alors cette rentrée Julia ? Demanda son père, d'une voix roque.

-Bien, j'ai une nouvelle amie. Pourra-t-elle venir pendant les vacances ?

-Nous verrons, trancha sa mère d'une voix froide.

La mère Avery est dure, colérique et froide. Ce qui n'arrange pas l'entente avec Julia, qui d'après sa mère, serait une honte pour cette famille, étant la seule fille depuis des générations. Jules arriva très peu de temps après, leur père posa la même question. Le repas passa vite et Julia put monter se coucher épuisé par le trajet du train. Le lendemain elle fut réveillée par les rideaux qui se sont ouvert sur un grand ciel bleu.

-Jules tu es mort ! Cria-t-elle.

-Mauvais frère … souffla une voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

Elle sauta littéralement du lit et se jeta sur son grand frère.

-Julian !

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué petite sœur … murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Elle le sera très forte contre elle, cela faisait trois mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle et Julian sont très proches. Elle passa sa journée avec lui et même Jules fit un effort pour participer au match de Quidditch. Jules et Julian ne se sont plus du tout entendu à partir du moment où il a dû quitter la maison familiale. Jules le lui reproche encore et encore. Quant à Julian, il a tenté de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas à lui de choisir et qu'il aurait préféré resté avec Julia lui aussi, mais Jules n'écoutait plus rien depuis. Quand tout le monde s'est réuni autour de la grande table à manger, Julian demanda l'attention.

-Nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, commença Julian.

-J'attends un enfant ! Finit Thaïla.

Tout été surpris par cette nouvelle inattendue.

-Mais c'est super ! S'écria Julia, une fois assimilée.

C'est comme cela que se finit la soirée, un nouvel héritier pour les Avery. Avant d'aller se couchait, le père de Julia, la convoqua dans son bureau.

-Entre ma fille.

Julia s'assit en face du bureau.

-Tu m'as demandé si ton amie pouvait venir pendant les vacances.

-Oui

-Je te l'accorde, elle pourra venir après le bal des Black pour trois jours et viendra au chalet familial. Cela te va dont ? Proposa-t-il.

-Oui, père. Nous allons au chalet ?

-Oui, mais que Jules, Julian, Thaïla, Regulus, toi et ton amie, nous nous resterons ici. Tu peux partir, demain tu vas avec Thaïla acheter des robes de bal pour les soirées à venir.

-Oui, passez une bonne nuit père.

Sur-ce il la congédia dans sa chambre. Elle proposa directement ses plans à Nyme. Demain allait être une longue journée. Ce fut Thaïla qui la réveilla et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait pour déjeuner. Ses parents n'étant pas là, elle pouvait manger ce qu'elle voulait.  
Elle s'habilla d'une robe rose pâle et des escarpins noirs. Ce qu'elle aime le plus dans les tenues qu'elle porte, c'est les chaussures. Elle en a des tonnes et des tonnes. C'est comme cela qu'elle descendit les escaliers et se retrouva dans la cuisine. Elle ne fut point surprise de voir Regulus et Jules dans le salon, se disputant une partie d'échecs. Julia posa ses lèvres sur la joue de son frère et partis déjeuner, ignorant le jeune Black. Dans la cuisine Julian était en train de finir de manger et Thaïla débarrassé les assiettes sales.

-Bonjour sunshine ! S'amusa de faire remarquer son grand frère.

C'est vrai qu'il était tard pour une matinée, mais bon.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle en tirant la langue.

-Julian, ça ne fait même pas deux jours que tu es là et tu as déjà une mauvaise influence sur son éducation commenta Jules, revenue dans la cuisine.

-Eh ! Parle pour toi ! Répondit Julia, amusé par la remarque.

-Stop les deux là ! Coupa Thaïla, Julia on y va, alors dépêches-toi de manger !

Elle finit vite de manger et sortis du manoir avec sa belle-sœur, mais re-rentra bien vite, n'ayant pas pris de gilet. Julian lui lança sa veste, qu'elle enfila en moins de deux. Il la connaissait trop bien Toutes deux transplanèrent sur le chemin de travers. Il y avait foule, mais elles réussirent à passer. Dans chaque magasin où elles allaient, pleins de personnes venaient faire de la lèche auprès de Thaïla. Étant devenue une Avery et la femme de Julian, qui est le futur directeur de la banque de Gringotts, beaucoup la veulent dans leur filet.

-Celle-là, elle est très jolie, tu ne trouves pas . Demanda Thaïla.

La robe était bleu nuit, très sombre, un bustier.

-Oui, mais elle ne me plaît pas plus que cela, avoua-t-elle.

Elles continuèrent leur lancer dans les magasins. Une robe attira son attention, elle était bleu électrique, dos nue, bustier, juste assez long pour voir les chaussures, qui était très haute.

-Thaïla, je veux celle-là …

-Elle est magnifique, en plus les petits diamants qui ornent le dessous de la poitrine sont magnifiques ! Mais les escarpins sont très hauts, tu arriveras à marcher avec ?

-Je ne lâcherais pas Jules, proposa-t-elle.

-C'est d'accord, et toi tu en penses quoi de celle-là .

La robe était vert pâle, elle s'accorderait parfaitement avec les yeux vers de la jeune femme. Elle possédait de fines bretelles. Le dos de la robe était des lacets.

-Elle va t'aller à ravir !

C'est avec ces achats qu'elles décidèrent de rentrée, le temps commençait à se couvrir gravement. Quand Julia arriva, Nyme avait répondu positivement. Les parents n'étaient toujours pas là, et oncommençait à s'ennuyait au manoir. Jusqu'à ce que Nyme lui renvoie une lettre, qui invitée Julia, ce soir, à une fête qu'organise une de ses amies française.

-Jules, Julian ?

-Non. Répondirent-ils en même temps, sans même connaître la question.

-Mais vous connaissez même pas la question ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

-Vasy, pose là, me demanda, gentiment Thaïla, donnant une tape sur la tête à son mari.

-Nyme m'invite à aller à une fête, chez l'une de ses amies .

-Non, mère et père on dit qu'on ne devait pas bouger du manoir, apprit Jules.

-Mais vous me faites chier, vous le savez ça ! S'énerva Julia, qui fit sursauter tout le monde par son vocabulaire.

-Ju...

-Non mais sérieux là ! Si vous me proposait pas quelque chose de mieux d'ici cinq minutes, je me casse pour allée à la soirée.

Tout le monde la regardait, choqué qu'un petit bout comme ça, si douce puisse devenir si, dévergonder et capricieuse.

-Je ne rigole pas et les deux là, oui vous mes stupides frères, vous savez très bien que j'en suis capable !  
Régulus regardé la si douce Julia, se faire respecter par les deux grands et majestueux frères Avery.

-Mais Julia, il te prend quoi là ?Demanda froidement Jules.

-Quatre minutes où je passe la porte !

-C'est bon ! Tu veux faire quoi, à part allait à cette soirée . Redemanda Jules.

-Trois minutes !

-Le jeu de "' je n'ai jamais fait …'", proposa Julian.

-Avec du vrai ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Oui Julia, du vrai alcool.

-C'est bon, ça me va, répondit-elle, tout sourire.

-Je rêve, où vous venez de vous faire dominer par une fillette de 15 ans là ? S'amusa de commenter Regulus.

-Ça ne sors pas d'ici, comprit, ordonna Jules, toujours de mauvaise humeur.

Thaïla était toujours assise la bouche à moitié ouverte, choqué par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est assez rare de la voir se rebeller contre nous, assura Julian.

C'est comme cela qu'une partie de " je n'ai jamais …'" commencé.

-Alors, je n'ai jamais sauté d'un pont, démarra Julia.

\- Je n'ai jamais menti à ma sœur/frère, posa Jules.

Julia du prendre une gorgée de whisky pur feu et ce qui choqua encore plus Thaïla.

-Quoi ? Dit Julian. Jules ou moi ?

-Jules...

-Cela ne m'étonne pas, remarqua Jules.

-Je n'ai jamais trompé un garçon/fille dit Thaïla.

Jules et Regulus commencèrent leur bouteille.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas, taquina Julia

-Je n'ai jamais embrassé un garçon, dit Jules en regardant Julia dans les yeux, pour lui faire payer.

Mais à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde, Julia prit la bouteille et bue. Jules recracha le whisky, tellement il était choqué.

-Avec qui ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix beaucoup trop calme.

-Je crois que le jeu s'arrête là, coupa Regulus, de toute façon je dois partir.

Jules se leva avec son ami et l'accompagna chercher ses affaires. Quant à Julia, elle monta se coucher. C'est sans surprise qu'elle vit arrivée Jules dans sa chambre.

-Pas maintenant Jules, je voudrais aller dormir s'il te plaît.

-Juste dit moi quand cela c'est produit ? demanda-t-il, gentiment.

-Il y a deux ans, un garçon sur la plage de Los Angeles.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et partie. Son frère était étrange par moments. La journée qui suivit se passa plutôt bien, mais Julia redouté le bal des blacks qui allaient se passer ce soir. Elle savait que ses parents l'avaient mis aux enchères et ce soir ce sera le débat. Il était déjà 17 heures et ils devaient y être pour 19 heures. Thaïla voulait s'occuper de Julia. C'est plus d'une heure et demie plus tard qu'elle put se regarder dans le miroir de sa chambre. Julia avait ses longs cheveux bouclés, très bruns attachés en un chignon dont quelque mèche ont été mise sur le coté. Ses yeux gris/bleu clair étaient décorés d'un léger très noir sur les paupières, du mascara et un rouge à lèvres couleur chair vient clore les tous. Sa robe bleue électrique met en valeur ses belles formes, puis ses chaussures à talons de quinze centimètres lui donnent la hauteur parfaite.

-Julia tu es, magnifique … souffla-t-elle.

-Tu n'es pas moche non plus, avoua-t-elle.

Thaïla avec ramener ses cheveux lissés en une haute queue-de-cheval, avait maquillé ces yeux verts d'un trait noir et d'un rouge à lèvres rose pour faire ressortir sa peau blanche.

-On nous appelle, je crois.

Julia faillie tombé dans les escaliers, ce qui fit rire sa belle-sœur. Elle dût remonter dans sa chambre, ayant oublié sa baguette. C'est donc la dernière qui descendit les marches. Tout le monde la regardait,émerveillé par tant de beauté.

-Julia, mon enfant, tu es resplendissante ! Complimenta son père.

-Merci père, je vous retourne le compliment.

Elle se tourna vers ses deux frères, qui eux avaient les yeux émerveillés devant leur petite sœur.

-Tu es magnifique, comme toujours, complimenta à son tour Julian.

-Petite sœur tu es...

-Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire Jules, Souria Julia. Si on y allait ? Proposa-t-elle.

-Pourquoi pas. Jules, tu prends ta sœur.

-Oui, père.

Il lui tendit un bras qu'elle prit avec grâce, puis se pencha vers elle.

-Magnifique, termina-t-il.

Ils arrivèrent à 19 heures pils devant la maison des Black. Un sentier avait été crée ,exprès pour l'occasion, qui menait à la salle de réception. Il y avait déjà du monde, Julia sera très forte le bras de son frère, elle avait peur de tomber.

-Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il, pour la rassurer.

C'est comme cela qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de bal...

POV Julia

Quand je suis rentrée dans la salle, tous les regards étaient posés sur nous... J'avais très peur de me ridiculiser devant tant de monde. Dès que je fais un pas, la peur me gagner, mais comme me la dit Jules, il me tient. Oh non, Nott et Fawley viennent vers nous... Je les aime pas du tout, ils sont répugnants ! En plus de cela Jules du m'abandonner, Mère l'appelait.

-Hum, Julia, tu compte te taper quel mec habillé comme ça ... Susurra Nott dans mon cou.

-Rassure-toi, tu n'en fais pas partie ! Un mec comme toi ne devrait pas exister !

-Quelle tigresse...

-Nott, ne l'approche pas, comprit ?

Cette voix, je la connais que trop bien...

-Régulus...

-Bonsoir Julia.

Nott et Fawley étaient partis, il ne reste que nous.

-Danse avec moi, demanda-t-il en me regardant de ses yeux orage.

-Euh... je

-Tu ne tomberas pas, je te le promets.

Comment a-t-il deviné ? Sans attendre de réponse, il me prit la main et m'entraîna sur une musique douce. Il danse merveilleusement bien, je me sens tellement bien dans ses bras...

-Tu es sublime ce soir Julia …

Des papillons dans le ventre Ju, non, pourquoi il me fait un compliment ! Il m'énerve ! La danse se finit et je quittai précipitamment la salle. Il me faut de l'air, beaucoup. Au bout d'un moment, Julian est arrivé derrière moi, me couvrant les épaules de sa veste.

-Qui a-t-il p'te sœur ? Demanda-t-il.

-Rien de vraiment important, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassurais-je.

Il posa ses lèvres sur ma tempe et repartit dans la salle. J'avais réussi à l'oublier ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il fasse tous pour que mes sentiments reviennent ? Je te hais ! Ses yeux, tous, vont me faire replonger.

-Ma fille, tu devrais retourner dans la salle, tu vas attraper froid en restant ici, me conseilla mon père qui venait d'arriver.

-Je sais.

POV Regulus :

Pourquoi est-elle partie ? En tout cas, je peux me vanter d'avoir dansé avec la plus belle femme de la soirée ! Je n'avais jamais vu Julia aussi belle … S'en est presque troublant. Mes parents arrivent vers moi, ce n'est jamais bon signe...

-Régulus, qui est la jeune femme avec qui tu as dansé ? Demanda ma mère.

-C'est Julia Avery, la sœur de Jules et Julian Avery, pourquoi mère ?

-Elle est d'une élégance à en faire jalouser plus d'une.

C'est vrai, elle est élégante, belle, drôle, souriante, gracieuse … Non mais Reg' il te prend quoi là ?C'est la sœur de ton meilleur ami, la petite Julia ! Qui va avoir un fiancé !

-Mère ? Quand est-il de mes fiançailles ?Demandais-je soudainement.

-Nous y travaillons, mais ne t'inquiet dont pas.

-C'est juste que les meilleurs partis vont être pris, je crois que Julia et Nyme Grengrass sont prises maintenant.

Jules qui m'a demandé de poser la question pour Julia, mais aussi Nyme. Ce qui un peu troubler aussi.

-Dois-je te rappelais qui est notre famille ? Et miss Avery n'est pas encore prise, elle n'a toujours pas accepté, et si je la regarde bien, elle va refuser.

Donc Nyme est déjà hors-jeu mais Julia non. Intéressant.

POV général :

La soirée se passa convenablement, Julia est revenue et a dansé avec ses deux grands frères. Quand ils sont rentrés, Regulus était aussi invité à venir avec eux au chalet familial. Mais le paternel Avery convoqua Julia dans on bureau. Elle resta debout comme son père.

-Julia, je pense que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici .

-Euh, pas vraiment.

-Pour ton futur mari.

-Qui est, demanda-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante.

-Nous avons eu énormément de demande pour toi. Beaucoup d'argent est en jeu. Ton fiancé sera Timothy Nott.

Julia ouvrit les yeux comme des balles de golf.

-C'est hors de question ! Jamais !

Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte en criant :

-jamais ce connard n'aura la moindre chose de ma part !

Alertés par les cris tout le monde descendirent les escaliers.

-Julia, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, dit Julian.

-Ils veulent que je me marie avec Not !

-Pardon ?!

Julian se tourna vers ses parents, le regard tueur.

-Ma sœur, ne sera JAMAIS mariée à un futur mangé mort !

-Julian, Julia cela suffit, nous la refuserons, tu avais le droit à un refus, tempéra mon père.

-Encore heureux ! Dit-elle en montant les escaliers.

En haut de cela, Jules et Regulus essayaient de comprendre ce qui se tramer.

-Ils veulent me marier à Not, Jules... souffla-t-elle, désespérer.

-Quoi ? Dirent-ils en même temps.

-Ils m'ont dit que je pouvais refuser, mais ça sera la dernière fois.

-Mais ils ont quoi dans leurs têtes . Répliqua Jules, ce qui choqua Julia et Regulus.

-Je ne sais pas, mais maintenant je comprends mieux son allusion...

-Quelle allusion ?

-Écoutes Jules on en parlera plus tard je veux descendre de ces chaussures.

Elle s'approcha de son frère et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Julia fit de même pour Regulus. Ils la regardaient partis, chaussure à la main.

-Qu'a dit Tom ? Demanda alors Jules.

-Un truc débile, pour changer.

-Il n'a pas osé dire quelque chose de déplacé j'espère !

-Laisse, on réglera cela à Poudlard.


	3. Chapter 2

La nuit a été plutôt tourmenté pour Julia. Régulus étaient dans tous ses rêves... Un bruit de porte la réveilla complètement. Aujourd'hui elle partait pour le chalet familial avec Nyme.

-Julia, debout, ton amie arrive dans moins d'une heure et nous partons dans deux heures au chalet ! Cria Julian depuis la porte.

-Non mais tu es malade de crier le matin toi là ! Grogna-t-elle en retour.

-Le matin ? Il est plus de onze heures, rigola-t-il.

Elle émit un son pas très féminin, mais se leva finalement. Comme prévu Nyme arriva à 12h et ils se préparèrent tous pour partir à 13 h.

-Alors raconte-moi, comment étais la soirée des Black, tu étais magnifique en passant ! Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Passable, merci, beaucoup de monde me regarder, mais attend, comment tu les sais ? Tu n'y étais pas, demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

-Non, mais tu es en première page du magasine sorcier. La soirée

des Black n'est pas passée inaperçu, c'était les regroupements de

toutes les familles sorcières les plus influentes !

-Quoi ?!

Julia descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et arriva dans la cuisine. Julian lisait le journal en question.

-Non...

-Et si, notre petite Julia est en première page! S'amusa de commentait Thaila.

- _Hier c'est tenue un bal, chez_ _la célèbre et respectée_ _famille Black. Toutes les familles de sang_ _pur_ _y étaient, excepter les Grengrass, dont les parents sont en voyage d'_ _affaires_ _. Nos reportèrent ont pu prendre quelque_ _s_ _cliché_ _s_ _de cette ravissante soirée. Les Black avaient des invitaient de choix, dont la dernière fille de Phinèas Avery. Qui n'est pas_ _passée_ _inaperçue_ _au bras de l'héritier Black. Elle avait l'air d'une princesse avec sa robe si bien ajustée. Rien ne peut décrire la beauté, l'élégance et la grâce de Julia Avery à cette soirée ...!_ Lut Julian sur le papier.

-Tu as fait impression Julia ! Ria Jules, qui était arrivé avec Regulus dans la cuisine.  
Julia était devenue toute rouge, elle n'aime pas vraiment être le centre de l'attention.

Sur tous si tout le monde peut le voir.

-Mais enfin, ne rougis pas autant! Personne ne lit ce magasin ! Assura Julian.

-Si tous Poudlard... Je ne peux pas y retourner, je vais être regardé et

remarquer par tout le monde. Ils vont tous se moquer de moi !

-Arrête de paniquer pour si peu, ils ne feront rien. Mais t'a raison, tout le monde va te regarder, par jalousie ! Rassura Nyme, voyant

Julia se décomposait.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi Julia mais notre porte loin est à 13h pile donc vas vite chercher ta valise s'il te plaît, demanda Jules.

De mauvaise foi, Julia obéit et redescendit quelques minutes plus tard avec sa valise. Comme prévus, ils partirent à 13 heures. Le chalet familial Avery est situé dans une montagne, en Irlande. L'endroit est très isolé, mais aussi très magique. Il n'est pas aussi grand comme le manoir, mais a quand même un certain charme. Tout le bâtiment est en bois de chêne. Julian défait le sort de détournement pour moldus, et ils entrèrent. Le salon et la cuisine sont reliés. IL y a deux chambres en bas avec une salle de bains. À l'étage une chambre avec deux lits et une salle de bains. Tous les meubles présents dans le chalet sont très vieux et à la fois luxueux.

-On prend la chambre d'en haut, dit Julia au reste du groupe.

-Quoi, mais ce n'est pas juste, c'est la plus grande ! Pleurnicha Jules.

-Oui mais la dernière fois tu y étais avec Julian donc c'est mon tour !

Jules fit une moue boudeuse, mais accepta par galanterie. On accédait au haut de la maison par un escalier qui donnait sur une chambre, où deux lits trôné au fond. Sur la gauche il y avait la salle de bains.

-Julia ! Appela Julian depuis les escaliers.

-Oui ?

-Thaila et moi devons sortir, tu es le maître de maison pour ce soir !

-D'accord, bonne soirée ! Cria-t-elle en retour.

Une fois partis, Nyme demanda ce que voulait dire " maître de maison " exactement. Malheureusement pour elles, cela signifiait faire la cuisine... Quand la famille Avery c'étaient retrouvé pour la première fois au grand complet, c'est a dire à l'age de 4 ans pour Julia, son père avait instauré la règle qui dit que dans ce chalet, les elfes ne sont pas autorisé. C'est comme cela qu'elles se retrouvèrent plantées devant la cuisine, ne sachant quoi faire.

-Et si on faisait des pâtes ? Proposa Nyme.

-J'y ai déjà pensé, mais le problème c'est que nous n'avons pas de pâtes. Et le deuxième problème, nous n'avons rien de comestible dans cette maison...

-Ça pour être un problème, s'en est un !

Julia se dirigea vers la chambre des garçons et entra. Régulus été appuyé de façons nonchalante sur le mur derrière son lit,Jules assis de la même façon en face, sur l'autre lit.

-Nous avons un problème.

-Oh, vraiment ? Tu as perdue ton doudou ? Ironisa Jules, en se moquant d'elle.

-Non, mais si tu continue comme cela, tu risque de perdre quelque chose de très important, souri-elle machiavéliquement.

-C'est quoi ce '' Problème'' ? Demanda alors Régulus.

-Nous avons rien a mangé, il faut allé au village, qui est a plus de trente minute de marche, pour acheté de quoi mangé.

-Ah, ce n'est que ça ! Tu vas faire les courses avec Nyme.

-Dois-je te rappeler, Jules, que si tu les laisse aller dehors toutes seules, Julian vas te tuer, apprit Régulus.

-Y'en a un de vous deux qui vient avec moi, vu que ce nigaud ne sait pas ou se trouve le village.

-Tu vois, le ''nigaud'' ne vas pas bougez pour toi !

-Tu...

-C'est bon je vais accompagné Julia au village, coupa Régulus. Toi Jules tu reste avec Nyme.

Régulus et Jules se lancèrent un regard qui, pour Julia, n'avait aucun sens.

-Tu vas payes ça, tu les sais ? Grogna Jules pour réponse.

-Je sais, mais c'est pour ton bien mon vieux.

C'est donc Julia et Régulus qui partirent en direction de la ville. Le début du trajet se fit dans le silence. Julia était mal à l'aise par rapport à la soirée et lui ne savait pas quoi dire. Dans le chalet, Jules fulminé contre son prétendu ami. Nyme du le remarqué car elle lui posa la question.

-Rien de bien important.

-Tu es sur ? Parce que, quand on te regarde, on ne dirait pas cela.

-Si, mais j'ai une question. Reg' m'a dis que tu étais fiancé ? Cela doit être dur pour toi non ?

Nyme fut déstabilisé par la demande de Jules. Comment savaient-ils qu'elle était déjà dans des fiançailles ?

-Oui et non. Je sais que je suis déjà fiancé, mais je ne sais pas à qui. Et toi, tu dois l'être aussi non ?

-Sûrement, finit-il par dire, après un temps.

-Je voulais, euh, te remercie d'être amie avec ma sœur, enfin tu vois quoi …Reprit-il.

-Pas tellement, non.

-Ouais non mais rien laisse tomber, finit-il par dire, déstabilisé par la

jeune fille.

-T'es bizarre comme garçon, tu le sais ?

-Je crois que tu es la première fille qui me sort un truc comme ça ! Rigola-t-il.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu es du genre touche à tous, j'avais oublié, répondit Nyme en souriant.

Sans le vouloir elle l'avait quelque peut vexé. Du côté de Julia et Regulus ils avançaient dans le silence. Mais le Serpentard en avait marre et le brisa.

-Tu m'en veux toujours ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda, et détourna ses yeux, le jeune homme la déstabiliser beaucoup.

-Un peu...

Il continuait à la regarder de ses yeux orages.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi enfaîte. C'est vrai, tu ne m'es pas redevable !

Pourquoi ? Elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Elle ne répondit pas, et

continua à marcher. Ils arrivèrent au village et se dirigèrent vers les magasins. Julia savait que ce magasin avait pour propriétaire un sorcier, c'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de changer ses galions en argent moldus.

-Bonsoir Mademoiselle, lui sourit le vendeur charmeur.

-Bonsoir, répondit-elle en retour.

Regulus ne fit qu'un signe de tête. Ils firent les courses rapidement et arrivèrent à la caisse.

Vous allez très bien ensemble, fit-il remarquer.

Julia releva instantanément la tête, et c'est avec désolation qu'elle vit le magasine sorcier à côté du vendeur.

-On n'est pas ensemble ! Grogna-t-elle en prenant le sac de course.

Regulus le suivi dehors et lui prit le sac, par galanterie. Il souriait, et cela énervé Julia au plus haut point.

-Arrête !

Il ne répondit rien, mais continua. Durant tout le trajet, Julia fulminait. Elle le haïssait tellement, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi ! Quand ils rentrèrent dans le chalet, Nyme et Jules étaient en train de rire. Julia se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à cuisiner.

-Jules tu ramène ton cul et tu mets la table, merci ! cria Julia, toujours en colère.

Nyme qui n'avait jamais vu Julia en colère, resta stoïque. Elle regarda Jules s'exécutait.

-Nyme, tu peux venir m'aider avec le dîner, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Pendant le repas, Julia ne pipa. Alors que les trois autres Serpentard, ne faisait que cela.

-Pourquoi, une fille comme toi, c'est retrouvée à Serpentard ? Demanda Jules.

-Je ne sais pas, peu être par ce que si l'on me fait une vacherie, je me venge, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Non je pense que tu es allée dans cette maison parce que, tu es un sang pur, toute ta famille y est allée, mais aussi pour que tu te trouves. Le choixpeau ne nous envoie pas toujours dans la maison où les caractères se ressemblent, non il nous place en fonction de notre futur ou de nos projets, apris Julia.

-Mais, alors pourquoi, toi, tu es à Serpentard ? Tu es douce, gentille, posé... demanda Nyme en retour.

-Tu le sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est qu'une facette. Je suis gentille, certes, mais je ne suis pas douce et encore moins posée. Demande à mes deux frères, tu verras! Rigola-t-elle.

-Ça c'est sur ! Quand nous étions petits, Julia voulait monter sur le ballet de Julian, mais mère lui a dit non. Ce n'était pas pour une Lady disait-elle. Donc elle a commencé à dire qu'elle ne faisait jamais ce qu'elle voulait... Puis l'idée de faire du chantage lui est venus dans sa petite tête, et elle a posé comme dilemme que si elle ne montait pas sur ce ballet, elle se rasait la tête.

-Et tu l'as fait, demanda Regulus à la fois passionné et choqué par la révélation.

-Oui, mère était vraiment bleffé que je l'ai fait. Mais ce que je ne savais pas c'est que comme je l'avais fait avec de la magie, mère pouvait les faire repousser...

-Tout le monde fait ce genre de bêtise, cela n'explique pas tout, tu n'es pas le genre de fille à se venger ou faire un mauvais tour à quelqu'un...  
Nyme se tue, elle venait de repenser à la mauvaise blague que Julia avait commanditée pour les greluches. Julia lui sourit, et se mit à rire.

-Il t'arrive quoi Julia?

-Non rien, rien, continua-t-elle de rire.

Jules et Regulus les regardèrent rire. Cela ne dura pas longtemps avant que cela monte dans leurs cerveaux.

-C'est toi qui as fait le tour aux trois filles ? Demandèrent les deux garçons en même temps.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous allions nous coucher, n'est-ce pas Nyme.

Toutes les deux commencèrent à monter les escaliers en courant, sachant très bien, que si elles restaient, cela aller mal se lendemain, aucun des deux garçons n'y avaient fait allusion. Le reste du séjour se passa très bien. Jules et Julia avaient fait visiter les coins les plus connus d'Irlande à leurs invités. Ensemble ils avaient bien rigolé. C'est comme cela qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la maison des Avery avec des nouvelles complicités. Nyme repartait avec ses parents quant à Regulus, ses parents venaient dîner au manoir se soir. Une fois dans sa chambre, Julia remarqua qu'elle avait du courrier. Il venait de Sirius.

 _Julia_ _,_  
 _Je t'écris pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Je voulais savoir si le verdict_ _était_ _tombé_ _pour toi …  
J'espère que non, mais si c'est le cas je te souhait bon courage ma petite Julia !  
PS : Tu as le bonjour des Maraudeurs au complet !  
Sirius _

-Julia, dépêches-toi, nos invitées arrive bientôt, gronda sa mère.

-Oui mère j'y vais de ce pas, répondit-elle en cachant la lettre.

Julia partit se doucher et mis la lettre à l'abri des regards, elle y répondrait plus tard. Pour sa tenue, Julia opta pour une robe blanche, avec un bustier, une ceinture de perles et un collier assorti aux perles. Elle mit de joli escarpin blanc. Pour ses cheveux, deux mèches de cheveux étaient attachées entre elles avec des barrettes. Et pour finir ces yeux étaient recouverts de mascaras.

-Julia, il faut y allait, ils sont déjà en bas, dit Jules.

Elle se leva et sortit avec son frère. Julian et Thaïla sont repartis chez eux, Julian devant reprendre le travail le lendemain. Quand ils arrivèrent devant eux Julia salua les parents Black. Le repas se passa bien, les parents et les enfants parlèrent entre eux. Ce fut tard dans la nuit qu'ils partirent. Justes avant de monter se coucher, son père la convoqua dans son bureau. Elle comprit directement ce que son père allée lui annonçait. A-t-il déjà trouvé le remplaçant de Nott ? C'est avec de l'anxiété qu'elle se dirige vers le bureau de son père.

-Ma chère fille, commença-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

-Oui ?

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Tu te rappelles le bal de la famille Black ?

-Oui, je m'en souviens très bien, mais pourquoi cette question ?

-Tu as fait impression sur la maîtresse de maison, Walburga Black.

-De ce fait, son mari et elle-même nous ont proposé que tu deviennes la fiancée de Regulus Black et par la suite sa femme ! Sourit-il, plus heureux pour lui que pour sa fille.

Elle resta bouche-ber. Marié à Regulus ? C'est une blague ?

-Et quand cela sera fait ? Demanda-t-elle après un temps et d'une

voix tremblante.

-Pour l'instant, nous avons décidé de ne pas vous marié avant la fin des études de Regulus. Voilà pourquoi vos fiançailles ne seront pas avant Noël. En attendant je te conseil d'apprendre à connaître ton futur épous.

-Bien père, je vais prendre votre conseil en considération, finit-elle par dire, le choque passé.

-Oui ma chère fille, n'est-ce pas merveilleux !  
Cela elle ne pouvait le savoir... Julia sortit du bureau et monta les escaliers. Elle va être la femme de Regulus... Mais lui, le sait-il ? Pour l'instant elle n'en a que faire. Julia passe devant la porte de son frère, elle hésite, puis finit par rentrée.

-Jules ...? Appela-t-elle doucement.

Il ne répondait pas, elle s'approcha et remarqua il venait de s'endormir. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux tendrement, pour le réveiller.

-Hum, je dormais là...

-Je-je sais, mais...se justifia-t-elle avec une voix qui laissait entendre ses larmes.  
-Julia, mais ne pleure pas... !  
Jules se releva et prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Elle aimait être dans les bras de son frère, cela la faisait retomber en enfance.

-Jules... Je suis fiancé à Regulus...lui avoua-t-elle enfin.

-Comment ? Avec Regulus Black ?

-Oui...

Il ne dit rien dans un premier temps. Il avait toujours Julia au creux de ses bras.

-Dort avec moi cela te fera du bien, proposa-t-il.

Il enleva son T-shirt et le lui donna. Elle, elle défit sa robe et se coucha dans les bras tant protecteurs de Jules. Grâce à la présence de son frère, Julia réussit à trouver les bras de Morphée.


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour! J'espère que pour les quelques lecteurs qui ont continué à lire cela vous a plu ! Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux ;)!

Je vous adresse ce petit message maintenant, parce que sur les autres chapitres, j'ai oublie de l'enregistré en même temps que je le publiée ^^'

Mais c'est aussi pour vous dire, pour ce qui sont intéressés par la suite, que je publierais un chapitre tous les mardi, normalement :)

Ensuite, mais surtout, merci beaucoup à Tina pour sa review, elle m'a fait beaucoup plaisir, et j'espère que Julia ne te décevra pas;)

Disclame: Tous ces monde magnifique appartient à J.

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Le lendemain Jules se réveilla en premier et descendit à la cuisine.

-Bonjour mère, bonjour père, dit-il à l'adresse de ses parents.

-Jules, appela sa mère.

Sans se rendre compte, il n'avait pas remarqué que la mère Black et son fils était dans la cuisine.

-Oh, excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu !

Il dit bonjour et repartis dans sa routine matinale. Sauf que...

-Jules ?

-Oui père ?

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi, tu ne portes qu'un short alors que nous

sommes en hiver ?

Jules se regarda et remarqua qu'il ne portait par son haut de pyjama.

-Ah, euh, bien c'est Julia qui a l'autre partie, répondit-il.

-Va mettre quelque chose, tu vas attraper froid, ordona sa mère.

-Je peux pas, Julia dort dans ma chambre...

Ses deux parents ainsi que Regulus et sa mère le regardèrent étrangement.

-Bon, Léonore, il faudrait peu être y aller ne penses-tu pas ? Proposa Walburga.

-Oui. Phineas, tu devrais y allait aussi, tu vas finir par être en retard, répondit la mère des Avery.

C'est comme cela que Jules et Regulus se retrouvèrent tous seul dans la cuisine. Jules se rappela aussi de la conversation qu'il a eu avec sa sœur la veille.

-Ils te l'ont dit ?Demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami.

-Quand nous sommes rentrés, oui. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé !

-Elle non plus.

-Comment elle va ?

-Pas bien, avoua-t-il.

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent à parler. Alors que Julia se réveillait dans le lit de son frère. Les événements de la veille lui reviennent en mémoire. Fiancée a Regulus Black elle n'y croyait toujours pas ! Elle descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour petit déjeuner. Et là, elle entra dans un mini-cauchemar. Regulus et Jules dans sa cuisine.

-Julia...commença Jules, mais qui fut coupé par sa sœur.

-Bonjour Regulus.

-Julia, tu devrais peu être...

Elle regardait les deux garçons sans comprendre. C'est quand elle suivit le regard de son frère qu'elle comprit.

-Oups, je reviens...

Elle partit en courant se changer. Julia avait oublié qu'elle avait dormi avec le T-shirt de Jules, qui même s'il était grand, ne cacher pas grand-chose... Elle redescendit mieux habillée. En arrivant, Julia redonna son pyjama à son frère.

-Qu'est-ce qui est prévue aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je sais pas, réfléchit Jules. Peu être une partie de quiditch ?

-Jules on est trois ! Rigola Regulus.

-Si vous voulez je peux vous arbitrer, pendant que je finis mes

devoirs ? Proposa Julia.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, et acceptèrent. C'est comme cela qu'une partie commença. Jules était en gardien et Regulus en batteur. Les rôles s'échangèrent quand l'autre marquer plus de 50 points. La journée se passa comme cela, les garçons jouent du quiditch et Julia faisant ses devoirs. Le soir quand la mère de Regulus et leur mère sont rentrer, Julia eut droit à un petit interrogatoire.

-Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi dans ta chambre Julia? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je-Je, je n'arrivais pas à dormir et Jules non plus, donc on a parlé pour essayer de s'endormir, et cela a marché. Jules m'a prêté son haut de pyjama, parce que j'avais toujours ma robe, se justifia-t-elle comme elle le put.

Leur mère n'aimait pas que ses enfants dorment ensemble, pourquoi, cela personne ne le savait ! Elle la regarda et partit avec madame Black dans la cuisine.

-OH, non je l'ai oublié ! Dit précipitamment Julia en montant les escaliers.  
Regulus et Jules se regardèrent et souri.

-Elle n'a pas l'air si mal, fit remarquer Regulus.

-Toi non plus, Julia est une sang pur, on lui a apprit à ne pas montré ses émotions comme ça.

C'est vrai, Regulus n'avait pas du tous rechigner par rapport au mariage.

-Pourquoi je serais mal ? Je le savais depuis le début que j'allais avoir un mariage arrangé, se justifia-t-il.  
La réponse de Jules ne fut qu'un sourire.

-C'est quand les fiançailles ?

-A Noël... fit-il quelque peu dépité.

-Quoi, je croyais que tu étais content ?question Jules qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-Tu n'as pas oublié la partis, dans les fiançailles où l'on me remet à ta sœur et moi une bague de chasteté ? Répondit-il un peu nerveusement, parlé de _ça_ avec Jules était quelque peu gênant.

-Et ? Oh, non non non, mec me parle pas de ça, pas avec ma sœur, beurk !

ooO(0)Ooo

Pendant ce temps, Julia ressortit la lettre de Sirius, elle n'avait toujours pas répondu !

 _Sirius_ _;_ _  
Je te remercie pour ton soutient. Sache qu'au départ, quand j'ai lu ta lettre je n'étais pas fiancé. Sauf que tes parents sont venus dîner au manoir... Mon père m'a convoqué et m'a annoncé que je suis désormais fiancée à ton frère...  
Ps : Bonjour __à_ _toute la troupe !  
Julia_

Elle redescendit et l'envoya avec son hibou, Paldama. Regulus allait partir avec sa mère.

-Julia, je peux te parler? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle avait la lettre de

Sirius dans la main.

-Euh, oui bien sur, répondit-elle, quelque peu gêner.

Il s'éloigna des parents et commença à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolé je n'étais pas au courant pour...

-Oh, je m'en doute, répondit-elle, un peu gêné.

-Ma mère, m'a informé que je devais...

-Te rapproché, je sais aussi Regulus, dit-elle.

Il semblait beaucoup plus gêné qu'elle. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et continue de la regarder.

-C'est bon ? Demanda-t-elle, pour pouvoir partir de cette conversation ambigu.

-O-oui, répondit-il.

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et partis posté sa lettre. C'est vrai que cette situation était plutôt bizarre. Julia avait eu une certaine attirance pour lui quand elle était plus jeune, et lui c'était la sœur de son meilleur ami.  
Le reste des vacances se passa comme cela, tous les deux jours, Regulus passait la journée chez eux. Sirius n'avait toujours pas répondu alors que Julia et Jules se dirigeaient vers la voix 9 ¾. Regulus les attendaient devant le train rouge. Maintenant c'était devenus une habitude de lui dire bonjour en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. Certaines personnes se retournèrent sur son passage.

-N'y fais pas attention, murmura Regulus.

Elle le regarda, ses yeux orage lui donnent beaucoup trop de pouvoir sur elle. Dans le compartiment, Nyme les attendaient déjà. Elle n'était pas au courant, Julia comptait lui en faire par quand elles seraient que toutes les deux. Le train démarra. Le trajet ce passait bien jusqu'à se qu'une personne entre dans le compartiment.

-Julia, il faut que l'on parle, dit un Sirius, très sérieux.

Julia vit son frère se levait, et Regulus serrés les mâchoires.

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici, et encore moins avec ma sœur ! Tonna Jules, les yeux remplis d'éclaires.

-Julia ?

Elle regarda tour à tour Jules et Sirius. Pourquoi voulait-il lui parler alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle serait avec son frère et Regulus. C'est par curiosité qu'elle se leva.

-Julia, dit alors Regulus d'une voix froide.

-C'est bon, il ne va pas me manger. Et puis c'est ton frère, tu lui dois aussi du respect.

Elle sortit tu compartiment, profitant de l'effet qu'elle venait de faire.

-Non mais tu es malade ou quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, presque en criant.

-Non, et toi ? Fiancée à lui? Répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Non...

-Je suis sincèrement désolé Julia... Lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé moi aussi de te dire cela mais, c'est tout ce que tu as à

me dire ? Si je ne reviens pas vite, ils vont me tuer. De toute façon, je te revois à l'école .

-Il y va de soit belle-sœur, sourit-il.

Elle repartit vers son compartiment en lui souriant. Refermant la porte, deux yeux la fixèrent, pleins de colère.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne demanderais même pas à ta place, répondit Jules, d'une voix froide.

-Parfait, alors ne me parle pas ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Regulus n'adressa même pas la parole à Julia. Pareil pour son frère. Elle était en colère contre les deux garçons. Mais de quel droit ils se mêlent de sa vie privée ?

-Julia, calma Nyme une fois sortie du train.

Mais rien ne pouvait faire redescendre sa colère. À table, elle ne parlait à personne. Jusqu'à ce que cet idiot de Nott ne l'énerve encore plus.

-Alors, Julia, il paraît que tu sors avec Reg', c'était pour lui à la soirée, n'est-ce pas ? Lui murmura-t-il pour qu'il n'est qu'elle ou

Nyme qui entendent.

Julia prit son verre de jus de citrouille et lui balança à la figure.

-La prochaine fois tu fermeras t'a grand bouche ! Cracha-t-elle en se leva et quittant la salle.

La moitié de la salle avait vu le geste et c'était mis à rire.

-Tu l'as bien cherché, crétin, siffla Nyme qui se leva à son tour pour allait voir Julia.

-Ferme ta gueule fillette ! Répondit-il méchamment

Nyme prit son assiette et la lui explosa à la figure. Les fous rires repartirent de plus belle.

-Tu vas me...

-N'y pense même pas, interviens Jules.

Elle remercia Jules et partit chercher Julia. Elle la trouva dans leur salle commune où il n'y avait que des premières années. Nyme s'approcha, et posa sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter.

-Ils m'ont fiancé à Regulus... avoua-t-elle.

-Je me doute, sourit Nyme.

Elle la prit dans les bras, puis Jules et Regulus arrivèrent peu de temps après. Regulus s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Ça va ? Murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-Oui, je me suis bien défoulée sur lui, merci.

-C'est normal. Mais il a dit quoi exactement ? Demanda-t-il.

-Rien de bien important, ne t'en fait pas, lui répondit-elle avec un

beau sourire.

Cette attention toucha Julia, il s'intéressait à elle. Mais était-ce que parce que maintenant ils allaient devenir mari et femme ?

-Tu viens Nymes ? On monte dans nos chambres ?

Elles montèrent toutes les deux dans leurs dortoirs pour avoir une conversation de fille sur toutes les vacances.

-Alors, comment tu t'es retrouvé fiancé à Regulus? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton joyeux, voyant la bonne humeur de son amie.

-Tu sais la soirée des Black ? J'ai dansé avec Regulus, parce qu'il me l'a demandé. Sans le savoir nos parents nous regardées et Mme Black m'a trouvé à son goût. Donc le soir où tu es repartis chez toi, ses parents sont venus dîner. Après le leur départ, mon père m'a convoqué et m'a annoncé la " nouvelle '", finit-elle par dire.

-Oh, tu sais Mina Farley ?

-La fille de notre dortoir ? La garce de Serpentard ?

-Oui, sa famille voulait à tous prit Regulus comme marie pour leur fille. Déjà qu'elle avait complètement pété un plomb quand tu as attiré l'attention à la soirée alors imagine si elle sait pour toi et Regulus? dit-elle d'un air maléfique.

Elle se mit à rire, Nyme suivit.

-Toi tu es bien et belle une Serpentarde ! Rigola-t-elle.

-Quel beau compliment ! Et avec Regulus, tu es avec lui maintenant ?

-Non pas vraiment, nos parents nous ont demandé de nous rapproché pour montrer que la richesse des traditions. Pour faire bonne impression.

-J'ai vu que Regulus devient inquiet pour toi, ou même protecteur, fit remarquait Nyme.

-J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse cela que pour obéir à ses parents, qu'il ne fasse pas cela par lui-même, avoua-t-elle.

-Je ne pense pas, sinon il ne se préoccuperait pas de toi.

-Oui sûrement ! Bon, je vais dire bonne nuit aux garçons, et je reviens! Dit Julia en descendant les escaliers.

Quand elle arriva en bas, Julia perdit toute sa bonne humeur... Jules et Regulus étaient assis aux même places, mais trois filles les entourés. Dans ce petit groupe Farley était étalé sur Regulus, lui montrant tous ses beaux atouts, comme la garce qu'elle est. Les deux autres filles étaient sur son frère dans la même position. Julia en avait assez vu, elle remonta les escaliers et rentra rageuse dans le dortoir.

-Julia... ?Appela Nyme, voyant son amie au bord des larmes.

Elle prit un manteau et ressortit comme elle était entré, juste en rajoutant ;

-Je sors, j'en ai besoin !

Nyme mit plusieurs minutes à réagir avant de descendre du dortoir et voire la scène devant elle.

-Non mais vous vous fichiez de moi là ? Gueula-t-elle.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent et vire une Nyme sur les nerfs.

-Nyme ? Qu'est qu'il y a ? Demanda Jules, en poussant nonchalamment les deux jeunes filles.  
-Tu oses me demander ?! Siffla-t-elle, sentant une colère sans nom pointé son nez, comme de la jalousie.  
Jules regardait Nyme, sans comprendre, tous comme Regulus.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait, redemanda Jules.

-Bande de débiles immature et par dessus tous con ! Julia vient de descendre pour te dire bonne nuit et toi, tu fricote sous ses yeux. Et toi, oui toi Regulus, tu es son petit-ami, tu crois que te voir avec d'autres ne vas pas la mettre en colère ? Cria-t-elle, à bout de nerfs.

Les deux Serpentard se regardèrent. Ils venaient de faire une énorme boulette...

-Elle est partie où ? Questionna son frère.

Elle montra la porte, et le garçon parti en courant. Regulus était toujours assis, mais dans ses pensées

-Reg', tu es en couple avec Avery ? demanda Farley, avec un air de dégoût dans la bouche.

-Oui, et toi la pouffiasse, tu vires! Parce que si jamais Julia te voit en arrivant, tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Elle regarda Nyme puis partis. Nyme espère que Julia ne lui en voudra pas d'avoir mentis.

-Elle est vraiment en colère ? Finit par demander Regulus, après un temps.

-Oui, et elle a de quoi l'être. Tu sais que beaucoup de monde la plaint parce qu'elle va être mariée à un Black. Et cela, Julia le déteste, mais elle ne dit rien. Sauf qu'un jour cela va exploser, et je vous plains tout les deux.

Il l'a regardé et l'écouter parler. Elle repartit dans sa chambre, tous comme lui. Son dortoir était vide à cette heure, pourtant il était plus de 21h30. Il se posait beaucoup trop de questions sur sa vie. Avant elle était simple, sans embrouille avec sa famille. Oui, sa famille parce que, même s'il ne le montrait jamais, il aimait énormément ses parents. Tout comme son frère... Regulus se maudissait intérieurement pour cela. Il l'avait laissé partir, sans rien faire. Sa mère ne montrait jamais que cela pouvait la touchée. Pourtant il savait, que le directeur de Poudlards lui envoyer toutes les heures de colles, et autres bêtises qu'il faisait avec ses amis. Elle a tous conservé. Même si sur la tapisserie familiale il n'y apparaît plus. Regulus ne voulait plus le voir, pour lui, Sirus l'avait abandonné, laissé dans un monde où il ne connaissait que très peu de choses. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas que Julia soit amie avec lui, il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir comme lui. Julia, il l'avait blessé... Sans le vouloir en plus ! C'est cette Farley qui était venue sur lui, lui il n'avait juste pas bougé. C'est dans ses anciens habitudes maintenant. Elle allait lui en vouloir. Il alla se mettre en pyjamas, et rigola. Il repensa aux vacances quand elle était descendu juste avec un T-shirt. Regulus s'endormit sur cette pensée. Il n'entendit même pas Jules rentré et aller se coucher à son tour. Jules avait trouvé sa sœur, mais celle-ci lui avait, gentiment, demandé de la laissé toute seule. Il savait que Julia n'allait pas bien. Elle souffrait beaucoup, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle avait deux frères qui feraient tous pour elle, une amie en or, et un futur marie qui allait ,peu être, être son premier amour. De toute façon, ils verront bien demain.  
Alors que Jules, Regulus et Nyme s'endormaient, Julia était montée à la tour d'astronomie. Elle regardait le ciel étoilé d'hiver. Il l'a fait souffrir, mais cela personne ne pouvait vraiment le voir. Elle avait toujours eu des sentiments pour lui … Cela la détruisait de l'intérieur. Pourtant, tous dans sa vie allaient plutôt bien, sauf lui. Elle n'entendit pas les pas qui montaient les escaliers.

-Bonsoir Julia.

-Sirius ! Fit-elle, après avoir eu la peur de sa vie.

Il rit en la regardant, voyant qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'appuya sur la rampe.

-Comment tu savais que je serais là ? Demanda-t-elle après un long silence.  
-Secret de Maraudeurs, sourit-il.

Puis le silence repris. Tous les deux étaient bien, là, à regardé les étoiles, et à pensé. Jusqu'à ce que Sirius le brise.

-Julia, tu vas bien ?

-Je ne sais pas Sirius, et toi . ?

-Non plus, répondit-il, pensif.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, il semblait tracassé par quelque chose.

-Dis-moi, encouragea Julia.

-J'ai perdu ma famille, mais j'en ai trouvé une autre. Pourtant, il y a toujours un vide en moi, et cela James le voit. Je ne me suis pas encore fait collé depuis le retour des vacances, ce qui est plutôt extraordinaire ! Je m'amuse et travaille en même temps, j'ai trouvé mon équilibre. Mais, il y a un vide. Je sais que mes parents ne me manquent pas.

-Regulus te manque, finit-elle. Il hocha la tête, et tourna son regard vers elle.

-C'est normal Sirius, moi aussi Julian me manque.

-Oui, mais toi tu peux lui parler, sans qu'il ne te regard avec dégoût...

Julia était sans voix devant un Sirius qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ainsi. Elle ne pouvait rien dire à cela.

-Sinon, tu arrives à le support ? Je sais qu'il peut être horripilant ! Demanda-t-il d'un ton joyeux, qui choqua Julia.

-Supporté, oui, le reste, non, répondit-elle après un temps.

-C'est dire .

-Euh, tu sais qui c'est Farley ?

-Hum, une pouffe, pourquoi? Sourit-il en pensant à la jeune fille.

-Enlève-moi se sourit s'il te plaît ! Tous à l'heure en descendant les escaliers pour aller leur dire bonne nuit, Jules et lui étaient assis avec Farley et compagnie sur eux. Et ils riaient avec elles ! Farley était là assise sur lui, et elle le dragué ouvertement !

Sirius souriait.

-Pourquoi tu souris? demanda-t-elle un peu vexé.

-Parce que tu es jalouse ! Rit-il de bon cœur.

-Quoi ? Mais pas du tout, je me suis sentie souillé oui ! La plus par des gens de ma maison sont au courant pour nous deux, c'est humiliant. Il va voir ailleurs, je suis désolé, mais j'ai le droit d'être offusqué et en colère !

-Oui, continu-il à rire.

Elle le frappa gentiment, et sourit elle aussi. Pendant une bonne demi-heure, ils ont parlé de tous et de rien. Julia aimait beaucoup Sirius, c'était un peu comme son meilleur ami, mais caché. Il la raccompagna jusqu'aux cachots. Il n'y avait pas de Rusard à l'horizon.

-Bon, mon chemin s'arrête là. Merci d'être là petite Julia, dit-il en lui embrassant la joue.

-Merci à toi aussi Sirius, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Prend soins de toi, et de lui, bonne nuit !

Puis sur ce, il repartit. Julia entra dans la salle commune, où il n'y avait que la cheminée d'allumer. Elle monta se coucher beaucoup moins en colère. Pourtant elle avait toujours envie de se venger. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ?

-Je sais, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

C'est le lendemain que tout le monde su. Car tous les Serpentards et

même Poudlards s'est fait réveiller par plusieurs cris strident. Sauf Julia qui se rendormit avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Comme tout le monde se leva pour voir ce qui se passer, elle fut bien obligée à faire de même.

Quand Nyme et Julia sont descendus, elles trouvèrent Jules et Regulus dans la salle commune. Pas bien réveillé non plus.

-Mais c'est qui, qui a hurlait comme ça, demanda le préfet en chef.

C'est à ce moment-là que Farley et sa troupe descendirent les

escaliers. Un fou rire s'empara de la salle.

-ESPECE DE GARCE, TU N'ES QU'UNE POUFFIASSE JULIA AVERY ! Hurla alors Farley.

Elle pointa son doigt plein de substances non déterminées dans sa direction. Farley, ainsi que ses chiens, avaient les cheveux de méduses version glues. Si son regard pouvait tue, Julia serait morte depuis longtemps ! Mais elle ne scier pas, Julia soutenait son regard rempli de rage. Tout le monde pensait que Farley était folle d'agresser Julia Avery sans preuve devant Jules.

-Je suis censé avoir fait cela?Heureusement que je suis une Avery, bientôt Black ! Imaginez sinon, je devrais sortir ce genre de poubelle tout les jours ! Je ne sais pas comment font les autres, rigola froidement Julia, prenant sa plus belle apparence de sang pur.

-AAAGRRRR ! grogna-t-elle en s'approchant de dangereusement d'elle.

Mais Regulus la repoussa d'un coût de baguette.

-Plus jamais tu t'approches d'elle compris ? dit-il d'un ton sifflant.

Julia ouvrit ses yeux grand comme une balle de souffle, Regulus venait de la défendre devant tout le monde ! Le pire n'était pas encore arrivé, il lui prit la main et l'emmena vers les escaliers qui menaient vers le dortoir des garçons. Il lui ouvrit la porte et l'incita à entrer. Elle n'arriva pas à caché sa gêne.

-Bon, pour commencer je suis désolé pour hier soir je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait. Mais ce n'était pas une raison de faire cela, reprocha Regulus.

-Comment tu sais que c'est moi qui lui ai fait cela ? Demanda-t-elle, faisant abstraction de ses excuses.

-Comme je sais que c'est toi qui la fais aux greluches de Griffondor. Puis j'étais avec vous quand vous regardé se film moldus, avec les jumelles.

-Ce n'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait ! Répondit-elle, puis souriant à la pensé du film.

-Oh, vraiment ? Et pour qui alors ? Puis je n'ai jamais dit cela, sourit-il avec son fameux sourire narquois.

-Pour, Jules, voilà, pour Jules je l'ai fait ! Dit-elle d'une voix par du tous certains, ainsi que ses joues qui prenaient une teinte rose.

\- Bien sur ! Je vais faire comme si je te croyais d'accord ? Julia maintenant il faut que tu te calmes, si nos parents apprennent que tu commences à avoir des problèmes de comportement, ils nous le feront payer.

-C'est bon ? Je peux y allais ? Demanda-t-elle pour éviter cette conversation.

Sans attendre de réponse elle sortit de son dortoir et partis directement vers la grande salle. La journée se passa plutôt bien, mis à part quelque regard dans sa direction. Maintenant que Julia se montrait plus dans l'école, sans son frère, plus de personnes venaient lui parler. Comme deux Serdaigle, Jason et Mike. Très charmant et aussi très charmeur. Ils faisaient beaucoup rire Julia et Nyme. C'est en arrivant dans la salle que Jules et Regulus le remarquèrent. Ils sont tous les quatre arrivaient en rigolant comme s'ils allaient s'écrouler par terre. Julia et Nyme dirent au revoir à leurs nouveaux amis et partirent manger avec son frère.

-La tête que vous avez ! Rigola Julia, de bonne humeur.

-Tu as vu la tienne ! Répondit Regulus, méchamment à Julia.

Sous le choc elle s'assit et le regarda. De quel droit lui parlait-il de cette façon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être lunatique !


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour, voilà le quatrième chapitre! J'espère que cela vous plaira ;) !

XOX Julia.

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 :

La semaine et le mois passèrent comme cela. Julia et Regulus ne se parlant pas du tout, les seules fois où il lui adressait la parole c'était pour lui faire un reproche. Elle voyait bien qu'il se retenait de la remettre en place une bonne fois pour toute. Elle etait devenue assez insolente, et commençais à ternir son image.

Les vacances approchaient, ainsi que le bal de Noël. Toutes les filles de Poudlards étaient en ébullition. Sauf Julia et Nyme. Pour Julia cette année elle y allait avec Regulus, fiançailles oblige, mais Nyme n'avait pas de cavaliers... et était beaucoup trop timide pour allée demander à quelqu'un. En plus le cavaliers qu'elle voulait été déjà pris.

-Bon, et lui, là il ne te va pas ? Demanda Julia pour la centième fois en montrant un garçon de leurs années.

-Oui, mais non, il est toujours accompagné de beaucoup trop de gens, et puis, je risque fortement de me prendre un refus …

-Nyme ! Tu as toutes les qualités possibles ! Tu as qu'à demandé à Jason, il n'a personne. Bon c'est sur que ce n'est pas une certaine personne, mais bon...

\- Qu-qui ? N'importe quoi ! Mais tu as raison je vais demandé à Jason. J'y vais de ce pas. Bonjour Regulus, dit-elle en partant vers la bibliothèque.

Il lui rendit son salut et embrassa Julia sur la joue. Elle le regarde avec les yeux grands ouverts, depuis un moment, il n'avait montré aucun signe d'affection avec elle.

-Il t'arrive quoi là ?

-Rien, juste que si tu continus, cela ne te seras plus exclusivement destiné. Tu continues, et je te le fais vraiment payer, compris ? Cracha-t-il, méchamment.

Elle fit signe que non.

-Tu es entrains de me dire que tu vas rompre nos fiançailles ?Demanda, incrédule, Julia.

-Non, sois pas stupide. Si je pouvais le faire, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Donc tu as le choix, soit tu te ranges soit, tu te fais humilier.

Elle le regardait, il avait un air froid sur le visage. Il avait arrêté de se contrôler et elle le savait. Mais ses paroles qu'il venait de dire, avaient énormément blessées Julia. Donc cela ne sera toujours qu'un mariage arrangé, sans sentiment. Sauf que Julia, maintenant, savait qu'elle en avait et pas qu'un peu... Sans un mot, la jeune Avery gifla Regulus, par rage et colère.

-Ta réponse est non alors, serrant la machoir et prenant les poignets de Julia dans ses mains, anticipent un prochain coût.

-Non mais tu te rend pas bien compte de tes paroles infâmes ? Tu sais quoi Regulus, TU ME DEGOUTE ! T'es qu'un autre de ces garçons de sang-purs ! Il t'es impossible de ressentir la moindre compassion !

J'aurais largement préféré me fiancé à Sirius.

C'est sans attendre de réponse qu'elle se dirigea vers les cachots. Nyme ne tarda pas à rentré, le sourire aux lèvres. Qui disparut en voyant une Julia repliait sur elle-même.

-Julia ?

-Je n'ai rien, c'est bon. Alors, tu as un cavalier ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

-J'y vais avec Jason. Et Non cela ne vas pas, raconte-moi !

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et ne résista pas longtemps au bras de son amie.

-Ne me dit pas encore qu'il a réussi à te mettre dans cette état ? Demanda Nyme.

Pas un mot ne sortie de sa bouche. Elle se ferma complètement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

-Je vais lui faire payé ! Il veut joué à sa avec moi, qu'il joue tous seul !Cracha-t-elle en se levant.

Nyme ne comprit pas, mais ce dit que si Julia voulait se venger, c'est qu'il y allait avoir un gros problème ! Le jeune femme sortit donc en courrant du dortoir pour suivre son amie dans la salle commune. Nyme compris directement le plan de Julia, en trouvant le jeune Nott arrivé vers elles.

-Julia, ecoute, ne fait pas ça. Ne t'abaisse pas au même niveau que lui, tenta de prévenir Nyme.

-Il doit payé !

-Pense à ton frère ! Répliqua-t-elle, rapidement, ne trouvant pas autre chose pour la faire réagir.

Julia se figea. Elle ne pouvait et ne voulait décemment pas faire ça, mais elle voulait qu'il souffre lui aussi. Nott approché, et elle ne s'était toujours pas décidé.

-Un problème Avery? Besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-il sournoisement.

Elle s'approcha encore jusqu'à qu'elle doive levé la tête pour le regardé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Julia ?

Elle regarda par dessus l'épaule de Nott, et aperçus Jules, son frère cadet. Derrière lui, Regulus la regardé d'une regard noir orageux. Julia vissa ses yeux aux siens pour lui transmettre toute sa haine, puis se recula et pris la direction de la sortis. Quand celle-ci passa devant les deux garçons, elle entendis brièvement un bout de leur conversation.

-Tu peux m'expliquais, _ça_ ? Tempêta Jules, face à un Regulus de marbre et une Nyme rassuré.

Regulus n'attendis aucune réponse et monta dans son dortoir. Jules se tourna alors vers Nyme.

-Ne me regard pas comme cala Jules, je sais juste que c'est la faute à ton super copain, moi-je-ne-ressent-rien. Tu devrais plus d'occupé de ta sœur que de ce que tu ramène dans ton lit, cracha-t-elle, se dirigeant vers son dortoir.

-Serais-tu jalouse Greengrass ? Susurre t-il dans son oreille.

La jeune fille vu rouge, et se retourna une dernière fois vers lui.

-Ne me prend pas pour une de tes groupies, plus débiles les unes que les autres Jules Avery !

Puis elle monta enfin dans son dortoir, haïssant son cœur d'avoir réagis a paroles du beau ténébreux.

Quant à Julia, elle continua à marcher, et marcher. Elle n'allait vraiment pas bien, elle avait agis sans réfléchir. Julia entendit plusieurs pas dans sa direction, elle chercha une statue pour aller se cacher derrière, mais ne fut pas assez rapide.

-Attend y'a quelqu'un, dit une voix masculine.

-Où ? Demanda un autre.

-Je l'a connais, c'est bon. Tu peux sortir Julia.

-Comment tu as su que c'était moi ? Demanda-t-elle en sort de sa ''cachette''.

-Tu dépasses de la statut, rigola Sirius.

Elle commença à rougir .

-Que fait-tu dehors à cette heure-ci ? Le couvre feu est dépassé.

-Euh, compliqué,répondit-elle en devenant encore plus rouge.

-C'est pas la copine de ton frère ? Demanda Potter, très subtilement.

-James, Remus partaient devant, je vous rejoindrai, je vais la raccompagner à son dortoir.

-Tu n'es pas obliger, je connais le chemin, dit-elle en souriant automatiquement devant sa réaction fraternel.

Il ne l'écouta pas et commença à partir vers les cachots. Ils marchèrent dans le silence, et ils arrivèrent vite devant la porte.

-Nous y voilà, assena-t-il d'une voix banale.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu raccompagner Sirius, demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

-J'ai vu dans ton regard que tu as fait quelque chose qui te déplais frotement, j'attendais juste que tu m'en parle, avoua-t-il.

Elle le regarda, et lui sourit malgré elle.

-Dis moi tu vois beaucoup de choses dans mon regard ! Tu m'en voudrais beaucoup trop. Mais je sais que j'ai fait une bêtise, et je le regrette. Même si cela fait du bien de se vengé.

-Cela concerne Regulus n'est-ce pas ?La pire chose que tu pourrais lui faire c'est choisir quelqu'un d'autre à sa place, lui montré qu'il n'est pas toujours le premier choix.

-Je vais essayé de m'en rappelée. Bonne nuit Sirius. Ne fait pas trop de bêtises.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui embrassa la tempe pour qu'elle puisse bien se reposé.

Elle entrant dans sa salle commun et n'y vu que Jules.

-Je suppose que tu ne veux pas en parlé ? Demanda Jules, d'une voix, qui, malgré lui était froide.

-Non, merci de proposé, répondit-t-elle d'une voix douce .

Il la regarda et ce leva pour la prendre dans ses bras, et lui chuchota que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Suite à cela, tous les deux montèrent dans leur dortoirs. Jules rentra dans sa chambre et remarqua que so meilleur ami n'allait pas bien du tous.

-Tu veux en parlé ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Jules ?

-Chez pas peu être pourquoi ma sœur a eu envie l'espace d'un instant d'embrassé ce pauvre mec ?

-Je me pause la même question !

-Je ne pense pas. Dit le moi, promis je ne cognerais pas ton beau visage, rigola-t-il.

-J'en rirais bien, mais c'est vraiment pas drôle Ju. Bref. Non, j'ai essayé de la remettre sur le droit chemin. Mais je pense que j'ai un peu exagéré. J'ai du dépassé une limite chez elle.

-A mon avis pas qu'un peu, rigola Jules.

Et c'est en pensant à Julia que Regulus s'endormit. Quant à Jules, lui pensa à une jolie petite blonde, aux magnifiques yeux verts! Du côté des filles, Julia expliqua un peu la situation à son amie et comme les garçons, s'endormirent bien vite. Julia et Regulus ne se parlaient plus du tous. Malgré tous Jules en voulait un peu à Julia pour son geste. Jason et Mike l'avaient félicité mais c'étaient fait un peu engueuler par Nyme, qui même si elle trouvait que Régulus était allé trop loin, elle n'avait pas à faire cela. Surtout avec Nott.

Julia n'allait pas bien du tout. Son amie avait compris une chose, elle était amoureuse de Regulus, et elle en souffrait... Quand l'heure du déjeuner sonna, Jason, Mike, Nyme et Julia se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour mangé. Dix minutes après que tous les élèves soieent arrivés, les hiboux passèrent pour distribué le courrier. Un hiboux grand-duc se posa devant Julia ainsi que Regulus. Julia reconnue directement le hiboux et l'enveloppe, Julian.

-De qui c'est ? Demanda Nyme, à ses amis.

-Mes parents, répondit le jeune homme.

Julia quant-à elle, ce leva, sans manger, et partit ouvrir sa lettre. Julian ne lui avait pas écrit depuis qu'il était parti du manoir pendant les vacances. Que pouvait-il lui vouloir ?

 _Ma petite Julia..._

 _Il y a de cela plusieurs années, six exactement, j'ai demandé au professeur Dumbledore de bien vouloir me dire si tu allais bien. Il se trouve que j'ai reçus une lettre, m'informant que tu faisais quelques bêtises. Mais, il m'assure que se n'est rien de grave. Sauf que je te connais Julia. Je sais que si quelqu'un te fait du mal, ou touche à un proche à toi, tu deviens froide et tu te venges, malgré l'éducation que nous t'avons enseigner Jules et moi. Je sais pour qui tu t'es vengé. Oui je sais pour Regulus Black, et pas que pour les fiançailles je pense que tu es tomber sous son charme. Çà ne date pas d'hier n'est-ce pas ?N'oublie jamais que je te connais,petite sœur. J'espère que tu ne te mettra pas en périls Julia._

 _Toute cette lettre est pour te dire, que tu me manque ma petite sœur … Mais je suis toujours là, présent. Reste forte et reste un modèle, car tu as tous pour toi !_

 _Je t'aime très fort,_

 _PS : je pense que c'est réciproque avec le plus jeunes des Black, rappel toi la soirée à leur manoir !_

 _Julian, ton grand frère._

Comment avait-il fait pour le voir ? Même Nyme et Jules n'étaient pas au elle l'espéré. Julian lui manque énormément, c'est son confident. Du coté de Regulus, lui ouvrait sa lettre. Mais c'est en lisant qu'il comprit que ce n'était pas de ses parents mais de son frère...

 _Regulus,_

 _Tu dois trouvé cela très bizarre de recevoir une lettre de ma part. Mais j'ai une bonne raison, Julia. Bien avant que je parte, tu étais déjà très ami avec son frère, et moi avec elle. Voila pourquoi, je te demande de ne pas lui faire de mal. Je sais ce que mère et père t'ont demandé... Je t'en prit refuse ! Tu ne peux pas me mentir à moi, tu y tiens beaucoup plus que tu ne le prétend à elle, ne la laisse pas partir, Julia en vaux la peine !_

 _Même si je suis parti, je suis toujours présent,_

 _Ton frère, Sirius._

Il tapa dans le mur en face de lui. Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ? Même pour Julia, il ne l'a comprit qu'hier qu'il y tenait un peu trop. Il décida de ne pas y penser pour le moment et d'aller en classe. Jules l'attendait déjà. Le cours de Métamorphose était à mourir d'ennuis. La fin des heures de classe devenaient interminable ! Le soir, au repas, ils ne s'adressèrent toujours pas la parole. Régulus ne lui pardonné pas et elle non plus. Mais les paroles de Julian lui restèrent quand même en tête.

-Julia, de qui était la lettre que tu as reçus ? Demanda son frère.

Elle releva la tête, surprise qu'il lui adresse la parole.

-De Julian, répondit-elle simplement.

-Oh, et qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Que je lui manquais.

Il rigola d'un aire supérieur, ce qui ne plus guère à Julia. Elle se leva et parti en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Bravo Jules ! S'exclama Nyme, en se levant à son tour, mais fut stopper par Regulus.

-Laisse j'y vais.

Tellement choqué, Nyme ne dit rien, ainsi que Jules. Julia était vraiment en colère contre son plus jeune frère ! Il ne pouvait pas oublier sa rancune franchement !

-Julia, appela une voix bien trop connue pour elle.

-Toi, fous moi la paix ! Répondit-elle Regulus.

Il serra fortement les dents, et lui prit le poignet.

-Il faut que l'on parle. Maintenant.

Le jeune homme les entraîna vers une salle de classe vide. Il se disposèrent tous les deux face à face, adossé contre une table.

-Parle, vas y, dit alors Julia, d'un ton froid.

-C'est à moi de parler peu être ? Répondit-il, avec des yeux orageux.

Elle regarda autre par que dans ses yeux.

-Tu l'as chercher ! Cracha-t-elle méchamment après un temps même si ce n'est pas réellement son ressentie premier.

-Je sais.

-Tu m'énerve, tu es méchant, froid, sans joie, tu n'en a rien a faire de personne à par toi-même. Si mon frère agonise devant tes yeux, tu ne souffriras même pas !

Avec ses paroles elle s'était approchée de lui et le frapper de ses petits point.

-Tu as finis ? Demanda-t-il, prenant ses poignets et les stoppant en pleins mouvement.

Elle le tapa une dernière foi, y mettant toutes ses forces, mais face à cette musculature, cela eu très peu d'effet.

-Tu es allée beaucoup trop loin, Julia.

-Tu l'as fait bien avant moi, ou tu l'aurais fait Regulus. Tu ne m'a pas choisie, donc tu feras comme à ton habitude, ce que tu veux.

-Non, je suis plutôt blessé par ton jugement. Je te l'accorde, je n'aurais peu être pas du te dire cela, de cette façon. Mais si tu me connaissait vraiment, tu saurais que je ne fais rien sans réfléchir.

-C'est pour cela que toutes tes décision sont Stupide ! Dit-elle, méchamment.

-Julia, putain !Je sais que je n'aurais pas du te dire cela, mais je pensais que tu resterais plus, plus, sage ! S'énerva-t-il à son tour.

Ils étaient à la fois très proches, et très en colère l'un contre l'autre.

-J'en ai marre ! Comment tu veux que je reste avec toi, alors que tous le monde te tourne autour, et en plus tu dis rien. Désoler mais pour moi c'est du manque de respect !

-Dit celle qui ce venges en allant voir ailleurs, devant moi, et tous les Serpentards, ironisa-t-il avec une voie froide.

-C'est bas ça...

-Mais c'est vrais...Tu pensais me faire quoi en faisant cela ? Demanda-t-il en murmurant.

-Te blessé... comme tu l'as fait avec moi.

-Mission accomplit. Je dirais à Jules que notre situation c'est arrangé.

-Cela l'est ?

Elle nu pas de réponse, il partit juste. Quand il n'était plus là , Julia remarqua le peu de distance qu'ils les avaient séparé... Elle l'avait blessé. La phrase, les mots qu'il avait prononcé avait creusé un trou à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle retourna dans son dortoirs. Il y était avec Jules et la bande. Regulus ne participé pas du tous à la conversation. On pouvait très bien voir que Nott en profité. Julia comprit qu'elle n'aurait jamais du le choisir Lui ! Mais qu'elle idée avait elle eu !

-Oh, Julia quel joie ! Tu t'es décidé ? S'écria-t-il.

-Une joie qui n'est pas partagé, répondit-elle tout sourire.

Regulus avait levé les yeux, son regard était douloureux. Elle repensa à leur discussion. Elle regard alors Jules, qui avait la mâchoire serré, pour contrôler sa colère. Julia ce dirigea alors vers Regulus, et s'assit juste à côté de lui, mais ne réussi pas à ce détendre.

-C'est bon, tu n'as plus besoin de moi ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'une sale...

-Tu finis ta phrase, et tu es un homme mort, dit calmement, mais froidement Regulus.

Nott avait les yeux remplient de colère. Julia souriait discrètement.

-Julia, tu devrais allé te coucher et commençais à préparer tes valises, ordonna Jules à sa petite sœur.

Elle allait lui répondre méchamment quand elle sentie que Regulus lui serait fortement le poignet. Elle se leva donc.

-Nyme, tu as déjà ta robe pour le bal ? Demanda-t-elle, en rentrant dans le dortoir.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, lui sourit-elle.

-Je ne sais pas si demain, Jules et Regulus, vont me laisse toutes seule, pour prés-au-lard.

-On demanderas, ça vas mieux avec lui alors ?

-Oui, très bien, mentit Julia à son amie.

Nyme comprit que Julia lui mentait, mais en fin abstraction. C'est avec cette fin de soirée que Julia et Nyme s'endormirent. Demain avait lieu le bal de noël, et la sortir à prés-au-lard. Julia ne voulait pas y allait avec eux, car sinon le fait de ne pas être vraiment réconcilier avec Regulus allait se voir mais aussi parce qu'elle voulait acheter les cadeaux pour sa famille. Julia ce demandait comment ces vacances allait se passer. Mais aussi comment le bal de Noël allait ce finir. Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée.

-Julia, Julia, debout, il est déjà 8heure.

-J'arrive, attend moi en bas !

Elle se leva, se lava et s'habilla. Simple mais classe. Ballerines, jeans, T-shirt et manteaux. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval et mis un peu de maquillage sur ses yeux. Voilà elle était prête. Quant Julia arriva dans la salle commun, Nyme l'attendait déjà, sans les garçons.

-Tu as réussis à t'en débarrassé ?

-Yep ! Regulus doit aller voir sa mère et Jules doit y allait voir la tienne pour je ne sais quelle raison.

-Je pense qu'il vas finir fiançais à la fin des vacances.

-Oui, moi aussi... Mes parents m'ont envoyé une lettre ce matin pour me l'annonçais.

Julia prit son amie dans les bras et partis pour Prés-au-Lard. Elles ont du faire toutes les boutiques de robes de soirée pour trouvais ce qu'elle voulaient.

-Julia, appela une voix.

-Oh ! Sirius, sourit-elle.

Elle lui fit un câlin, et salua le reste du groupe. Elle leur présenta Nyme.

-Bon on vous laisse finir vos achat pour ce soir et Julia, j'attends avec impatience que tu me raconte pour Regulus !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà partit. C'est avec du temps devant elles qu'elles rentrèrent au château pour se préparé.

-Il nous restent combien de temps ? Demanda Nyme en posant ses paquets sur son lit.

-Deux heures. Une heure chacune !

-C'est partis !

Elles se maquillèrent et coiffèrent chacune leur tour. Julia et Nymes n'arrêté pas de souris, et de rire. Nyme portait une robe bleu nuit, qui était à bustier, avec des escarpins de la même couleur. C'est cheveux blond était relevé à demi et bouclées en anglaises. Ses yeux vers émeraudes était recouverts d'un fin poudrage de fars à paupière noir-bleu, du mascara et du gloss vinrent clore le tous. Quant à Julia, elle portait une robe rouge qui lui arrive au dessus des genoux. Des paillettes faisait ressortir le bandeau de sa tenue. Elle portait elle aussi des escarpins noire. Ses cheveux étaient tressé sur le coté droit et lissée de l'autre. Ses yeux, eux étaient ornées d'un trait fin noir. Son rouge à lèvre rouge mettait une touche de glamour dans son ensemble.

-Nyme, tu es magnifique ! Complimenta son amie émerveillés par son élégance et sa beauté.

-Merci beaucoup ! Je te retourne mille fois le compliment ! Répondit-elle, tout sourire.

Elles pensèrent descendre dans les dernières mais encore beaucoup de cavaliers été présent, entrain d'attendre leurs cavalières. Jules aussi attendait sa cavalières, une certaine Cylana, elle était de sa promos. Régulus été juste à coté de lui, son habit de soirée lui allait vraiment très, très bien. Les heures passées au entrainement de Quiditch avait finit par payé.

-Whoa, Nyme, Julia !Vous êtes magnifique !S'émerveilla Jules.

-Merci, rougit Nyme.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, complimenta en retour sa petite sœur.

Regulus, lui ne disait rien, il la regardait juste. La cavalière de Jules arriva peu de temps après. Ils se dirigèrent alors tous vers la grande salle. Jason attendait devant les portes, et dès qu'il la vit, sa bouche toucher presque le sol !

-Nyme... tu... euh... très...très belle, finit-il par dire.

Elle avait le rouge aux joues. Il complimenta aussi Julia et ils entrèrent dans la salle.

-Julia, appelait-on.

\- Sirius, dit-elle en ouvrant grand les yeux.

En plus qu'il l'appel devant tous le monde, il s'approcha d'elle, en faisant abstraction de son frère.

-Tout bonnement magnifique !

-Merci ! Sourit-elle. La gente féminine ne va pas resté de pierre se soir !

Sirius sourit au compliment que venait de faire son amie. Julia voyait très bien que Regulus serait les dents pour ne rien dire. Sirius le vit aussi et fit juste un bisous sur la joue de Julia.

-N'oublie pas de me raconter ! Dit-il en partant vers les autres maraudeurs.

Elle se tourna vers Regulus et il avait un regard noir pour elle.

-Raconter ? Tu parle avec lui, souvent ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

-Regulus..., répondit-elle d'une voix, malgré elle, douce.

Elle lui fit un bisous sur la joue et passa ses doigt pour enlevé la trace de rouge. Puis elle le tira vers les deux portes. Une fois entrée, beaucoup de regard masculin et féminin, converges vers eux. Il avait l'une des plus belles filles de cinquième année à son bras, pensa Regulus. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table où Jules, sa cavalière et Nyme été installés. La soirée commença par le repas puis les tables se déplacèrent sur le côté, et laissèrent place à une piste de danse. Ce sont les deux préfet-en-chef qui ouvrirent le bal de Noël. Au fur et à mesure beaucoup de couple les rejoignirent.

-Julia ? Appela Regulus. M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendit et ce laissa guidée vers la piste, sur une douce musique. Cela lui rappelais beaucoup la soirée au manoir des Black, quand elle avait dansé avec lui, et qu'elle avait du sortir juste après.

-Tu ne vas pas partir maintenant ? Demanda Regulus en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

-Non je suis bien ici, répondit-elle.

-Tu veux dire dans mes bras ? Sourit-il, malgré lui.

Elle rougi fortement à sa remarque, qui était vrais. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, protégé des autres. Pendant qu'elle dansait, elle croisa un regard gris océan, Sirius. Il lui souriait à pleine dents. Elle du détourné le regard, car Julia savait très bien ce que cela voulait chanson se finit, et au plus grand dame de Julia, Regulus s'éloigna.

-Regulus, j'ai besoin d'aller dehors. Viens avec moi.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dehors. De l'air, lui remettrait peu être les idées en place.

-Tu ne vas pas attraper froid habillé comme cela ?

-Dit que je suis pas bien habillé, t'en que tu y es !

-Non, non, tu es magnifique c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Reprit-il rapidement.

Julia sourit à grande dents.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as dit que j'étais belle...

-Oh... Oui, lui répondit-il, en rougissant un peu.

Puis, aucun des deux ne parlèrent, se fut un gros blanc. Mais ni gênant, ni embarrassant, plutôt paisible. Ils été proches sans vraiment l'être.

-Pour Nott, je suis désolée. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais du le faire...

Il se tourna vers elle, et la regarder. Regulus l'a trouvé très belle. Plus qu'il ne le devrait.

-Je sais, moi non plus je n'aurais pas du. On fait tous des erreurs.

Maintenant c'était au tour de Julia de le regardait. Il était beau, en habit de soirée, avec ses yeux gris orageux. Qui d'ailleurs la regardait. Elle rigola un peu, plus par nervosité qu'autre chose mais rougit surtout en ce faisant prend en flagrant délit.

-Tu veux que l'on retourne à l'intérieur ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, je ne préfère pas, je n'aime pas que les gens m'observent juste parce que je suis ta cavalière, répondit-elle.

Il n'arrêtait pas de la regardée, ses yeux, sa bouche. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle frissonnait. Devait-il la prendre dans ses bras ou lui prêté sa veste ?

-Tu as froid ?

-Euh … un peu. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il décida qu'il n'aurait peu être pas une deuxième chance de la prendre dans ses bras.

Julia, sentit l'odeur de Regulus. Un odeur masculine... Elle mit sa tête dans son cou, enfin elle essayé, car elle n'est pas très grande. Elle leva les yeux pour voir que des flocons commençait à tomber. A la place elle tomba sur le regard de Regulus. Elle était a quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

Lui, voulait l'embrassait, mais le voulait-elle ? Il ne réfléchit pas long temps et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne répondit pas au début, le temps d'assimilée qu'elle embrassait Regulus Black, la personne qui avait fait chaviré son cœur il y a plus de deux ans, son futur mari. Il retira ses lèvres. Mais elle y avait pas répondu. Il la regardé, un peu gêner. Elle se mit un peu plus sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa à son tour. Le baisée fut doux, passionnée, attendu. Une fois séparé, ils se regardèrent. Julia passa ses doigts sur les lèvres de Regulus pour enlevé le rouge. Ce qui la ramena encore plus à la réalité.

-Je pense qu'on devrait rentré, il commence à faire froid.

Elle suivie Regulus qui la tenait par la main. Un main qui été entrelacé à la sienne. Ils avaient du partir pendant long temps, parce que il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'élève dans la salle. Sauf Nyme et Jason et d'autre Serpentard, Griffondor et quelque Poufsoufle.

-AH, Julia. Mais vous étiez ou tous les deux ?Jules te cherche Regulus, leur appris Nyme.

-Dehors, il est aux dortoirs ?

-Oui, avec sa pouf !

Julia la regarda bizarrement, c'était plutôt rare que son amie parle comme cela. Regulus posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Julia et parti.

-Ça va mieux à ce que je vois avec minis Black ? Sourit-elle.

-Bon, je vous raccompagne mes demoiselles, rigola Jason, qui semblé en avoir marre de ce bal.

Pendant le chemin du retour, les trois étudiants remarquèrent que beaucoup d'élèves avaient quitté la grande salle pour une raison bien précise.

-Nos chemins s'arrêtent la !

Il les embrassa sur la joue toutes les deux et partis vers sa maison. Une fois loin, les deux fille rentrèrent dans leur salle commune. Jules et Regulus étaient assis sur les canapés. Julia regarda Regulus et ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Julia, je vais me coucher tu viens ? Proposa Nyme, qui lançait un regard noir à Jules.

-Euh... Oui, répondit-elle ayant vu cet échange.

Elle y réfléchirait demain. Mais pourquoi Nyme semblait en vouloir à son frère ? Une fois installer dans le lit de Julia, elles lancèrent un sort pour pas que leur conversation ne soit pas écouté.

-Alors, peux tu m'expliquais ce qu'a fait Jules, pour que tu lui lance des regards comme cela ?

-C'est pas de sa faute mais de la miennes !

-Explique toi, peu être un peu mieux, rigola-t-elle, qui ne comprenait pas du tous le sens de sa phrase.

-Je crois... je crois... que j'ai des sentiments pour Jules...

-Comment ? Demanda une Julia ahurie.

-Je crois que j'ai de profond sentiments pour ton frère. Mais je sais qu'il vas être fiancé et que moi aussi. Je préfère le haïr que de l'aimer …Et puis c'est un mec-à-filles. Ils ne prend personne au sérieux.

Julia ne savait quoi dire. Oui, Nyme avait des sentiments pour Jules, mais il allait être fiancée à une autre fille. Puis elle sait très bien comment chaque filles finis après être passé par la case Jules. Elle la pris juste dans ses bras pour essayé de la réconforté.

Quant à Jules, il demanda conseille à son meilleur ami.

-Tu es entrain de me dire, que toi Jules Avery, est tombé amoureux d'une fille ?! Demanda-t-il.

C'est vrai que c'est plutôt anodin, car il faut savoir que Jules à beaucoup, beaucoup de succès chez la gente féminine.

-Non, enfin je sais pas. Peu être. Mais peu être pas. Je suis perdu !

-Je vois ça ! Comment tu en es arrivé là?Et pourquoi alors tu es allé avec Cylana ?

-Je voulais me faire comprendre que je pourrait pas sortir avec elle, parce que je vais me fiancé à je sais pas qui. Dons j'ai accepté la demande de Cylana.

-C'est vrais que c'est compliqué ton histoire là ! Pourquoi t'en parlerais pas avec elle ?

-Oui, ça c'est une bonne idée. Tu voudrais pas distraire ma sœur demain pendant le voyage pour que je puisse lui parlé ?

-Euh...

-Y'a un problème avec Julia ?

-Non, non, t'inquiète je la ferais sortir du compartiment.

Ils montèrent se coucher, les deux avec une grande appréhension pour demain. Regulus avait embrassé Julia mais elle n'y avait pas répondu, puis elle l'a embrassé à son tour. Le baiser avait été parfait et à la fois inespéré. Cela faisait long temps qu'il attendait un tel geste, mais cela il venait de l'apprendre. Etait-il amoureux de Julia ? Et comment allait-il pouvoir la distraire pendant que Jules parlait à Nyme ? Ils avait tous les deux un peu de gêne l'un envers l'autre pour ce qui c'est passé au bal. Il devait demandé à quelqu'un de l'aide.

-Tu fais chier Jules ! Murmura-t-il plus pour lui même.

Le lendemain, Julia, Regulus s'évitaient un peu, et Nyme et Jules ne se parlaient pas. Le début du voyage se passa en silence, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur Sirius.

-Julia ! Je te chercher. Il faut que je te parle. Oh, Regulus, y'a Mcgo qui te cherche ! Dit-il d'une traite.

Julia regarda Regulus et lui autorisa qu'elle aille avec son frère. Lui ce leva, et sortit. Il la regarda s'éloigne avec Sirius. Au moment où il tourna la tête, Regulus lui fit un signe pour le remercié de s'occuper de Julia.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important? Demanda-t-elle.

-Beh je vous savoir comment cela c'était passé hier ?

Elle le regardait, ce n'est pas le genre de garçons à venir devant son frère, qui ne se parle plus, juste pour avoir des détails sur une soirée.

-Tu mens, assena-t-elle.

-Q-quoi ? Moi, non mais pas du tous !

Elle continuait de le regarder avec un regard lourd de reproche.

-Comment tu sais ?

-Tu viens me voir, dans mon compartiment, là où Regulus est, pour me demandait comment c'était avec lui. Dit moi maintenant pourquoi ?

-Tu promet que tu lui en voudras pas? Demanda-t-il.

-Qui ?

-Promet !

-C'est bon je te promet.

-Regulus est venus me voir ce matin pour que je viens te parlé une fois dans les compartiments.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Il m'a juste dit que lui pouvait pas, mais que lui aussi il fallait qu'il sorte, et que toi aussi, mais sans être avec lui . Ouais moi aussi j'ai pas bien compris! Dit-il voyant la tête de son amie.

-J'y crois pas ! Il m'embrasse et après il m'évite !

-Non, bon beh je suis le seul qui est pas compris alors ! Attend, ralentit là? Embrasser ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse, car Julia était déjà repartis. Elle voyait Régulus appuyé sur le mur, à coté de la porte, tranquil.

-TU m'embrasse et après tu vas voir ton frère pour ME DISTRAIRE ?! S'énerva-t-elle, en arrivant au près de lui.

Il lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche et la traîna vers un compartiment vide.

-Tu allais tout faire foiré ! S'écria-t-il.

-Non mais je rêve !

-Mais non je parlé pas de cela ! Je parlé de Jules et Nyme !

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, malgré sa petite taille.

-Tu te fous de moi..., murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même.

Il continuait à la regardé, oui il avait merder, encore une fois.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire, je-j'étais perdu.

Elle le regardait. Il était beau, même trop beau … Que voulait-il dire par perdu ? Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit du compartiment. Elle décida de marcher pour réfléchir à tous cela. Même si dans un couloir de un mètre ce n'est pas toujours facile. Il l'avait embrassait, et elle aussi. Mais il était perdue, pourquoi ? Avait-il des regrets ? Trop de questions tue les questions !

-Julia ! Appelait-on.

-Oh, Mike, Jason !

Elle les seras dans ses bras chacun. C'était plutôt des garçons démonstratif. Ils l'invita à venir dans leur compartiment avec d'autre de leur amis Serdaigle. Elle rencontra des nouvelles têtes. Bien sur le sujets tourna sur elle et Regulus ….

-Alors, tu es la copine de notre très bien aimé Regulus Black !Étonnant, pour un coureur de jupons...

-C'est peu être une rumeur ou pas ...ironisa-t-elle.

-En tous cas tu n'as pas choisie le plus moche ! S'amusa de commenté Jason.

Elle rigola, tous comme les autres.

-Mais dis moi, entre nous, il doit pas être mal au lit notre petit Black. Parce que avec toutes ses conquêtes …

-ARRG, t'es trop dégouttant Mike !

Il lui tira la langue pour simple réponse. Vers la fin du voyage, Julia regagna son compartiment initiale. Nyme s'était endormie sur Jules, qui lui avait choisi la fenêtre pour cousins. Seul Regulus était réveillé. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, il ne la regardé pas. Leur ensemble était vraiment bizarre. Ils se disputaient souvent, mais avaient leur moment de tendresse. Comme hier, quand leur lèvres s'étaient rencontrer. Il fallait qu'elle soit franche avec elle même, elle voulait recommencer. Mais, il valait mieux attendre que les choses reprennent leur cour. Le trajet ce finit comme cela. C'était les deux mères qui était venue chercher leurs enfants. Nyme dit au revoir à Julia. Puis la famille Avery et Black partirent. Julia pu voir le dernier regard de Regulus, triste. Cela faisait mal. Elle lui fait du mal. Espérons que les choses s'arrange.


	6. Chapter 5

Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre suivant ! :)

Merci encore à **valentine2905** pour son commentaire :D !

* * *

Une fois arrivé, Julia posa ses affaire dans sa chambre. Quelque temps après, sa mère arriva dans sa chambre pour l'informé que ce soir ils aurait des invité de marque. Elle se lava, s'habilla et ce dit q'elle pourrait allait voir si son frère était prés. Elle frappa à la porte de celle de son frère.

-Jules ?

-Hum...répondit une voix rauque.

Il dormait déjà, il est pas possible, se mis à pensait Julia.

-Tu lui as dit quoi à Nyme ?

-Pas tes affaires !

Elle fut très vexé. Elle le regardait, il était torse nu. Elle entra dans sa salle de bain, le plus doucement possible, ouvra le robinet et le mis au plus froid. Julia remplis une bouteille qu'elle fit apparaître avec sa baguette, et revins dans la chambre. Elle s'avança vers lui, et lui jeta la bouteille gêlait dessus.

-PUTAIN JULIA ! TU ES UNE SOEUR MORTE ! S'écria-t-il.

Elle commença à courir dans leur grande maison , comme quand ils étaient petit. Julia passa par la cuisine, et se stoppa net. Elle avait complètement oublier les invitaient.

-JULIA ! Continua de crier son frère.

Elle continua quand même de courir dans la maison, sans faire plus attention que ca à Regulus qui était dans la cuisine avec un autre jeune homme plus vieux de quelques année.

-JULIA LEOANA PAULANE AVERY !

Elle continua de courir toute en rigolant. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine, un de chaque côté de l'îlos centrale, avec Regulus et l'autre garçons sur les deux autre côté.

-Qu'est ce que t'as fait pour qu'il hurle comme ça ? Demanda Regulus, d'un air amuser.

-C'est de sa faute !

-C'est pas vrai !

-Si c'est vrai !

-Non, Ma discussions avec Nyme, pas la tienne.

-Mais je veux savoir !

-Attend tu lui as pas dit pour Nyme ? Demanda alors Regulus, ne sachant pas qu'il venait de faire une énorme bêtise.

-Tu lui as dit à lui, et pas à MOI ?!

-C'est mon meilleur ami ! Se défendit-il.

-Pourquoi t'es trempé Jules ?

-Je lui est accidentellement versé une bouteille d'eau froide.

Regulus écarquilla les yeux, elle avait fait quoi ?

-Accidentellement ?! Demandèrent-ils en même temps, en laissant paraître qu'ils n'y croyait pas du tous.

-Et mais attend, moi aussi j'ai une meilleure amie ! S'écria-t-elle, toute fière d'elle.

-Quoi, non ! Ne demande pas à Nyme !

-De toute façons, elle viens dans deux jours mangeait à la maison, donc qu'est-ce que cela change que je lui demande par hiboux ou en face ? Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

-Julia, je ne te demande jamais si avec Regulus il se passe des choses ? Donc te mêle pas de Nyme et moi.

-Tu lui as dit ?!

Regulus été désespéré par Julia, qu'est-ce que elle pouvait paraître bête des fois. Quand elle se rendit compte de la maladresse qu'elle venait de dire, ses joues prirent quelques couleurs !

-Mais qu'est ce que tous ce boucans ?Se mis en colère la mère des Avery.

Elle regarda ses enfants, et s'horrifia de la tenue de son fils. Elle l'ordonna de monter mettre une chemise. Par la même occasion, Julia et les deux autres personnes devait monter avec lui.

-Jules, il est où père ? Demanda Julia, une fois dans la chambre de son frère.

-Il est partit avec mon père, pour je ne sais quoi, répondit Regulus à la place.

Elle se tourna vers l'autre garçon, qu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas.

-Je m'appelle Mylann Abbot, mon père travailler avec le tiens au ministère. Si c'était ta question, sourit-il, d'un air charmeur, qui n'échappa guère à Regulus.

-Ah, désolé jamais entendu parlait de toi.

Elle venait de lui cassé son délire, se qui fit sourire Regulus.

-Tu veux pas me dire toi, demanda Julia, d'un aire doux, gentil à Regulus, au sujet de Nyme.

-J'en sais pas plus que toi, coupa-t-il, net et claire.

Jules choisit ce moment pour revenir, dans la pièce.

-Mais au fait, on ne se connaît pas ? Dit-il d'un ton très sérieux envers Mylann.

Il était dépité, le pauvre... Personne le connaissait ou quoi ?

-Bon, on fait quoi ? Dit Julia, qui ne cacher pas son ennuie mortelle.

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? Répondit Jules, au tac au tac.

-Jules, réprimanda son ami.

-On peut joué aux cartes ? Proposa Julia, d'un air trop joyeux pour être vrai.

-Tu veux joué au jeux sorciers ? Mais tu perd tous le temps ! C'est trop facile avec toi.

-Tu me soul, démerdez-vous.

Elle se leva, et sortis pour allais dans sa chambre prendre un livre et lire.

-Ta peux être exagéré, non ? Reprocha Regulus, à Jules.

Il se leva et suivie Julia, frappa à la porte, entra.

-Tu veux quoi Jules ?

Elle se retourna et rougie, et voyant que se n'était pas son frère mais Regulus. Il était là, dans sa chambre. Elle devenait folle, note pour elle même ,il ne fallait plus qu'elle reste avec Mike et Jason !

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Il avait un être inquiet sur le visage. Mais elle avait encore des doutes, devrait-elle le lui dire ? Après tous ils jouaient la comédie. Non ?

-Je suis habituée avec lui. Depuis que Julian est partis, je suis son issue de colère, j'ai remplacé son grand frère...

-Tu ne vas pas bien, tu mens Julia.

Il s'approcha et s'appuya sur son bureau qui était disposé à coté de son lit, donc d'elle-même.

-On a échangé les rôles, murmura-t-elle.

Il la regardé intensément, avec ses yeux remplis d'un océan. Comment pouvait-il savoir quant-elle mentait ou pas ?

-Tu ressemble plus que tu ne le pense à Sirius. Que tu le veuille ou non.

Dès qu'elle avait prononcé le prénom de son frère, ses yeux c'était assombrit. Elle s'avança et posa ses doigts sur le contour de ses paupières.

-Ils s'assombrisse dès que je parle de lui. Ne lui fait pas cela Regulus...dit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour mettre sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe, il la serras par la taille. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'une fille qu'en la touchant d'un geste aussi tendre.

-Tu l'aimeras toujours plus que moi... confia-t-il.

-Non, jamais... Jamais je ne prendrais ta place auprès de lui comme lui ne prendra ta place auprès de moi, dit-elle, toujours en murmurant par peur qu'autre que lui n'entende.

Il l'a sera encore plus fort. Des sentiments étaient bien présent envers elle, mais cela il ne peut le lui enleva sa tête de son cou et retrouva face à lui, face à ses lèvres...

-Embrasse-moi Regulus demanda Julia courageusement.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Ses lèvre entrèrent en contacte avec les siennes. Le baiser était plus doux, plus apprécier, que ne l'était le premier. Il était aussi plus langoureux. Julia et Regulus se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Ils se regardèrent, Julia déjà toute rouge et Regulus, lui, impassible, enfin presque. Un petit sourire était visible sur ses lèvres.

-On devrait, sûrement retourner en bas. On vas bientôt allé manger, proposa-t-elle d'une voix très peu certaine.

Elle reviens sur ses deux pieds. Il l'avait embrassait, encore. Mais regrettait-il encore ?

-La première fois, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

Regulus planta ses beau yeux dans les siens.

-Par envie, répondit-il tout bonnement.

-Tu m'as dit que tu étais perdu.

-Oui, j'étais perdue. Je ne savais pas quoi faire avec toi. Et je n'étais pas le seul à t'éviter, fit-il remarquer.

Elle devient de plus en plus rouge. Elle était faible avec lui, vulnérable. Mais Julia se savait protégé avec lui. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, le reste des invités étaient entrain de les attendre. Une fois tous attablé, le sujet de Jules et ses fiançailles arrivèrent.

-Dans deux jours, nous allons recevoir beaucoup d'invités, ainsi que ta fiancée. Peu de personne savent pourquoi nous organisons notre soirée de noël plus tôt.

-La famille de ton amie seras présente Julia, annonça son père.

-Merci. Julian sera-t-il présent aussi ?

-Oui, normalement. Comment cela nous pourront annoncer l'enfant.

-Oui père. Pour ma tenue, je ferais comme pour la fête de ces dernières vacances ? J'irais avec Thaïla ?

-Nous verrons, trancha leur mère.

Le dîner ce passa sans encombre. Julian venait dans deux petits jours, Julia avait hâte. Elle n'était pas la seule...

Bien sur, à la fin du repas le sujet du jeune Black et de la jeune Avery avaient été abordé.

-Tous ce passe bien à Poudlard ?

-Oui mère, répondit Regulus.

Julia, était devenue toute blanche. Heureusement qu'il la couvrait, sinon elle ne donnerait pas chère de sa peau.

-Et toi, Julia? Demanda alors sa mère.

-Bien, réussit-elle à articuler, surpris par la question de sa mère.

De l'amusement passa sur le visage de Jules. Lui il savait. Puis la conversation dériva sur les deux nouveau invité. Les trois adolescents ce rendirent compte que Mylann était le fils du sous ministère de la magie... La fin de soirée ce passa convenablement. Demain, finalement, Julia devait allait avec la mère de Regulus et lui-même acheter une robe pour la soirée au manoir Avery. Jules aussi devait venir pour choisir un costume.

Une fois dans sa chambre Julia avait une lettre qui été posé sur son bureau avec un hiboux qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

 _Ma petite Julietta,_

 _J'espère que tes vacances ont bien commençé ? Espérons que Mike et moi ne t'avons pas trop dévergondé ! En bref... J'ai bien vu que tu n'allais pas bien, c'est pour cela que je te propose dans la fin de semaine prochaine si tu veux venir t'amusai, un peu, avec nous dans Londres ?_

 _Toute mon amitié, Jason !_

Elle y répondit positivement, ses parents ne pouvait rien dire à leur sujets. Ils étaient tout les deux de sang-purs. Le lendemain, Jules là réveilla.

-Je veux pas que tu parles avec Nymes, dit-il pour la réveillé.

-Je dors Jules, alors plus tard.

-Non, les Black arrivent dans 1 heure. Donc bouges !

Elle ouvrit les yeux, son frère la regardé sérieusement. Que lui avait-il dit pour que, elle, sa sœur ne pouvait pas le savoir.

-Écoute, je m'en fiche si tu prend Nyme pour une autre de tes conquêtes. Enfin pas complètement. Mais dans le sens où t'es mon frère, je me dois de savoir avec qui tu sors.

-Non, ça c'est mon rôle.

-Et tu le sais. Je suis avec Regulus.

Il sourit à l'entend de sa phrase. Elle-même se surpris..

-Allais dit moooii !

-Non Julia, je peux pas te le dire. C'est tous, fin de la conversation !

Elle lui fit sa plus belle grimace et le poussa de son lit. Il s'écrasa par terre, et ce releva avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui resté. Julia ne prit même pas la peine de déjeuner, et s'habilla d'une robe noire, simple. Elle mit des escarpins basique et s'attacha les cheveux.

-Je suis prête alors bouge de ta chambre Jules !Cria-t-elle depuis sa porte.

Elle était énervé contre lui, il lui cachait jamais rien. Pourquoi ne voulais-t-il pas qu'elle le sache ? Julia devait faire abstraction de se sentiments, sinon une dispute violente allait exploser dans pas long il sortit de la chambre, il lança un regard noir à sa petite sœur. La journée allée être longue...

-Jules, Julia dépêchez-vous ! S'écria la mère Avery depuis le bas.

Tous les deux arrivèrent devant la porte et dirent bonjours au deux membres de la famille Black. Regulus regarda Jules puis Julia et comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était sur que cela avait un rapport avec Nyme. Pour arrivée aux magasins sorciers, ils durent transplaner. Comme Julia n'avait pas encore 17 ans, Regulus la prit avec lui.

-Il n'a pas voulu te le dire n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille pour que personne autour ne puisse l'entendre.

Le simple fait que Julia le regard, comprit qu'il avait visé juste. Une fois arrivée, Mme Black prit Julia et envoya les garçons dans le magasin des costard pour qu'ils s'habillent. Elle se retrouva toute seule avec la mère de Regulus... O joie !

-Votre mère m'a demandé de prendre une robe longue et rouge.

-Bien sur.

Quand elle entra dans la boutique, Julia ne fut pas surpris que les vendeuses léchaient les pied de Mme Black. Par contre, Julia commença à chercher une robe dans les critères de sa mère, deux vendeuses étaient tout le temps derrières elle, comme des petits chiens. Elle commençait à en avoir marre.

-Julia, appela la mère Black.

Quand elle arriva à la hauteur de Mme Black, deux autres jeunes femmes étaient présente.

-Je te présente Druella Black et ses deux filles, Bellatrix et Narcissia.

-Enchanté, répondit-elle en se courbant un tout petit peu pour montré son respect.

Elle connaissait déjà Narcissia, elle était à Serpentard, une fille plutôt sympas mais très influençable. Quant à sa sœur, Bellatrix était connue dans Poudlards, pour avoir côtoyé les deux frères Lestranges en même temps. Les deux adultes laissèrent les trois jeunes filles allaient chercher leur robes, étant invité au bal de la famille Avery.

-Alors, Poudlard ?Demanda Bellatrix pour engagé la discutions.

-Rien de bien spécial, répondit-elle.

Julia regardait toute les robe rouge qu'elle pouvait trouvé. Pratiquement la plus part d'entre elles étaient soit trop grand-mère, soit trop courte.

-Il paraît qu'une jeune serpentard a failli déclencher un hécatombe dans sa salle commune, avec un garçons ?

Julia se figea. C'était Elle, la serpentards dont parlé Bellatrix.

-Vraiment, comment l'as tu appris Bellatrix ?

-Appelle moi Bella. D'une personne qui m'a aussi dit que cette personne se dénommé Julia... laissa-t-elle entendre.

-Peu être, oui dit-elle avec courage.

Si Julia s'était retourné pour lui répondre en face, elle aurait vu le sourire de Bella. C'est dans le silence qu'elles continuèrent à chercher. Au bout d'un certains temps, toutes les trois avaient trouvée leur bonheur. Quand elles sont toutes sortis, Regulus et Jules attendaient devant le magasin. Ils rigolaient. Regulus regarda Julia puis ses cousines. Un voile noir passa dans ses beaux yeux.

-Nous devons passé chez un autre commerçant avec Druella, attendaient ici, ordonna-t-elle, ou rentré chacun.

Quand les deux mères furent loin, Julia aperçut un groupe de garçons et eux peur. Les Marauders !

-Regulus, ramène moi, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda, parut surpris et tourna la tête dans la direction où elle venait de regardé. Il lui prit la main puis fit signe à Jules qu'ils rentraient. Julia sentit la main de Regulus la serré. Il avait compris.

Une fois devant le portail, elle le fit monté avec elle. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle rangea sa robe pour demain et se retourna vers lui.

-Je ne voulais pas te crée d'ennuis, se justifia-t-elle.

-Je sais, répondit-il, mâchoire serré.

-R...

Elle allait commençait à lui parlé, mais elle fut coupé par ses lèvres qui venait se posé sur les siennes. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, d'abord surprise par son geste, mais se laissa prendre avec plaisir. Il la tenait pas la taille, et elle était sur la pointe des pied s'accrochant à son cou. Ils durent se séparé, à bout de souffle. Il la regardé avec passion, elle avec tendresse.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'en avais envie, répondit-il tout simplement.

Puis il l'embrassa encore. Avec moins de retenue.

-J'ai faim, dit-elle en se détachant de lui rapidement.

-Vraiment Julia ? Dit-il avec reproche.

Elle le prit par la main et descendit les escaliers pour aller dans la cuisine.

-Lona, appela-t-elle.

Dans un pop, un elfe de maison apparut.

-Tu pourrais nous préparé à mangé s'il te plait ? Demanda Julia gentiment.

Regulus semblé surpris de la façon dont parler Julia à son elfe de maison.

-Avec plaisir miss Julia.

Lona se mit au travail pendant que Julia s'assit sur le rebord de l'îlot central. Regulus la regarda faire, Lona et Julia.

-Tes cousines savent pour Nott et toi, avoua Julia.

-Je me doute, Bella est mariée à Rabastan Lestrange, qui est le meilleur ami de Salvador Nott, le grand frère de Nott junior.

-Elle est mariée à qu'un seul frère ou au deux ?

-Très drôle Julia ! Non, le frère de Rabastan c'est mariée par amour, ce qui est plutôt rare pour des sang-purs.

Un silence apparut. Il l'aimait pas alors... Mais Julia avait tellement envie de posé la question sur Nyme !Lona venait de finir le repas et fit apparaître des assiettes remplis de nourriture devant eux. Ils commencèrent à mangé, dans le silence. Jusqu'à ce que Julia pose sa question.

-Tu veux pas me dire pour Nyme ?

-Non coupa-t-il directement.

-Mais pourquoi !

-Jules est mon meilleur ami, je vais pas balancé son secret à sa sœur alors que lui même ne te l'as pas dit !

-Ok, fut sa seule ré .

Ils finirent de manger et dans une parfait synchronisation Jules arriva. Julia en profita pour monté dans sa chambre. Elle décida de prendre son ballet et d'aller faire un tour avec. Habituellement elle n'est pas fan de quitditch, mais aime bien faire des balades en ballet. De loin le Manoir Avery était immense. Il était construite en forme de U, avec plein de jardin autour. Julia n'avait pas de voisin avant dix bon kilomètres. Quand elle re-rentra dans sa chambre, et remarqua que cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'elle était partie. Il était temps d'aller chercher Julian à la gare. Une voiture attendait Julia devant la maison. Jules, bien sur, ne venait pas. Elle était toute seule. Une fois arrivé à là gare Julia courut à l'intérieur. Thaïlia et Julian étaient entrain d'attendre assis sur des siège. Quand Julian reconnut sa petite sœur il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourné.

-Tu m'as manqué, petit sœur ! Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Toi aussi !

Après ces retrouvailles, Julian, Thailia et Julia rentrèrent au manoir. Dans la voiture, Julian profita de se moment pour s'informé sur sa petite sœur.

-Alors Poudlard ?

-Si ta question est, Regulus et toi ou en êtes vous, alors je te répondrais que je vais bien, merci, répondit-elle, en rigolant.

-Bien ? Tu es sur, mais serait-elle amoureuuuse ? Rigola Julian.

Elle rigola dans son coin, et ils arrivèrent. Jules et Regulus n'avaient pas bougé de la cuisine. Bien sur Julian et Jules s'ignoraient.

-Julia, tu veux bien, Jeudi, venir avec moi en ville pour faire les magasins ?Proposa sa belle-soeur.

Julia vit rouge, elle n'avait pas dit à Regulus, ni à Jules qu'elle compté sortir avec les garçons.

-Je,je peux pas. Je dois aller avec Nyme.

Jules et Regulus se regardèrent, puis fixèrent Julia.

-Oh, tu ne me lavait pas dit Julia. Et vous aller faire quoi ? Demanda sarcastiquement Jules.

-Bein, tu sais, des trucs de filles quoi ! Répondit-elle rapidement.

-Oh, ne tant fait pas, une prochaine fois, assura Thailia.

-Oui, bon, je vais prendre une douche et je reviens, dit-elle.

En monta vite les escaliers elle se maudit pour être aussi null pour mentir ! Une douche ! Il était plus 16heure ! Elle dut faire couler de l'eau pour que son histoire soit déjà plus plausible. En attendant, Julia envoya une lettre à Jason pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire Jeudi. Elle cacheta son enveloppe, quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

-Julia, tu peux nous dire où tu vas vraiment Mercredi?Demanda Jules, appuyé sur la porte, à coté de Regulus.

-Avec Nyme, je te l'ai dit, il n'y a même pas cinq minute! Rigola-t-elle, nerveusement.

-Ne nous mens pas Julia. Je sais très bien que Nyme pars Mercredi matin, voir de la famille en France ! S'énerva-t-il.

-Merde ! Je savais pas que tu le savais ! C'est pas vrais, je suis maudite !

-Aller dit moi, ou je vais voir Julian et lui dit que tu lui as menti, ce qui ne vas pas du tout apprécié.

-Non mais je rêve ! Fermez la porte il pourrait entendre.

Jules et Regulus s'avancèrent dans sa chambre. Regulus n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et Julia voyait qu'il essayait de ne pas s'énerver.

-Oui, je vais pas sortir avec Nyme.

-Nooon ! On avait pas remarqué ! Ironisa Jules.

-Mais avec Jason et Mike...

-C'est qui eux ? Demanda Regulus, d'une voix pas très rassurante.

-Des amis, ils sont à Poudlard, dans mon année.

-De mieux en mieux Julia ! Et vous allez faire quoi ?

-Je sais pas, mangé, s'amuser un peu, c'est bon je rentrerais pas tard. Et t'es pas mon père Jules, juste mon frère ! Rapela-t-elle.

Il rigola sarcastiquement, ce qui n'annoncer rien de bien. Regulus,lui avait les bras croisé nonchalamment, et regardé Julia avec des yeux noirs. Il était jaloux... Elle sourit à cette pensé, ce qui n'arrangea pas son cas.

-Arrête de sourire ! Je veux pas que tu y ailles ! S'exclama-t-il.

-C'est ça, non mais je fais ce que je veux ! Si je veux y allé, j'y vais ! Puis je ne te demande pas ta permission Regulus, ni à toi Jules !

Ils la regardèrent, choqué, elle venait de leur dire non. Les deux garçons allé répliqué, quand l'elfe de maison arriva.

-Oh, excusé moi de dérangé mes maîtres, et ses invités, mais grande maîtresse ma demandé de venir habillé miss Julia. Et de dire aux deux garçons de descendre.

-Merci Lona, Vous l'avez entendu, descendaient !

-On en a pas finit ! Répondit Jules.

Elle rigola sarcastiquement, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Ce soir Nyme et sa famille étaient invités à dîner. Julia était très contente ! Lona lui sortit une robe bustier, simple, bleue nuit et des escarpins de la même couleur. Elle lui boucla encore plus les cheveux, et la maquilla d'un légé très noir et lui mit du rouge à lèvre rouge.

-Tu es très belle Julia, commenta Julian, qui venait d'arrivée dans sa chambre.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle.

C'est avec Julian, qu'ils descendirent les escaliers qui menaient au salon. Les Black aussi étaient invité. Nymes et ses parents n'étaient pas encore arrivés, seul les Black étaient déjà présent.

-L'achat d'aujourd'hui c'est bien passer, demanda la mère Avery à la mère Black .

-Oui très, ma sœur est venue nous retrouver avec ses deux filles.

-Oh, vraiment ? Le mariage de Bellatrix ce passe bien ? Et quand est-il de Narcissia? Demanda, à nouveau madame Avery.

-Bien. Narcissia vas bientôt être fiancé à Lucius Malfoy, dit-elle, juste avant que Lona ouvre la porte.

Julia était contente de voir son amie, Nyme et elle étaient devenue de vraie amies. Les parents Greengrass étaient élégant et classe, surtout remplis de politesse. Le diner commença plutot bien. Les adultes de leur coté et les ados de l'autre. La chose ce compliqua quand le dessert fut servit.

-Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre que votre Julia est fiancée au jeune Black ? Commenta la mère de Nyme.

-Oui, comment faire autrement, répondit madame Black avec un sourire hautain.

-Julia a le temps avant son mariage, pourquoi ce choix ?

-Eh bien, Regulus vas finir ses études dans deux ans. Nous voulions que leur couple soit le plus noble possible, argumenta le père Black.

Au fur et à mesure, Regulus serait ses mâchoires. Julia le remarqua et essaya de changeait de sujet.

-Votre fille aînée, son mariage ce passe bien ?

-Oh oui, très. Octavia viens de finir toutes les rénovations dans la maison.

Julia lui sourit et les conversations sur le travail de chacun reprit. Regulus la remercia. Quand le repas fut fini, les enfant ont été exilé dans leur chambre pour laissé les adultes parlé de chose importante.

Tous les quatre montèrent dans la chambre de Jules. Julia leur en voulait toujours un peu, mais essayait de faire bonne figure devant son amie.

-Bon, vous voulez faire quoi ? Demanda Jules.

Aucunes réponses.

-On peu faire un poker magique ? Proposa Nyme.

-Un poker magique ? Demanda Regulus, sans comprendre.

-Tu connais pas le poker, rigola Julia.

-Non, je connais que le strike poker, répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle le lui rendit, noir.

-Bon, le poker magique, c'est simple. C'est la même chose que le poker moldus, mais tous ce que tu a à faire c'est jouer tes cartes, expliqua simplement Nyme.

Elle fit apparaître la mallette de poker, et le jeu commença. Au début, personne ne parler. Nyme ne savait pas d'où venait ce silence, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Pour le moment seulement Julia et Nyme gagnaient. Regulus et Jules ne sachant pas très bien comment joué. Sauf que Nyme était assez intelligente, pour voir que Jules était beaucoup trop énervé pour se concentré, et Regulus n'avait pas la foie de joué.

-Bon, maintenant expliqué moi ! Grommela Nyme.

Tous la regardèrent, surpris.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Demanda alors Julia, une fois un gros blanc passer.

-Premièrement Jules fait la gueule,deuxièmement Regulus n'a pas envie de joue et troisièmement Julia, tu a l'air en colère, comme ton frère! S'expliqua-t-elle.

Les trois concernés restèrent stoïque devant leur amie.

-Je suis désolée, on s'est juste disputés tous les trois avant ton arrivée, et je leur en veux, avoua Julia, voyant que les deux garçons n'allaient pas parler.

-Oh, d'accord. Et qu'elle était le motif de la dispute ?

-Toi et la fête de deux Serdaigle, reprit Jules.

Nyme ouvrit grand les yeux, qu'avait-elle fait ?

-Ils veulent pas me dire se qui s'est passé pendant le voyage en train, et se mêle de ma vie privé ! S'énerva Julia, en se levant.

Nyme regarda Julia ce levé et vu Regulus la suivre, avec un regard noir. Il l'a suivie dans sa chambre et la ferma à clé.

-Tu fais quoi la?Demanda Julia, voyant Regulus fermé la porte.

-Tu comprend pas que, Jules et moi on fait partie de ta vie privé. Si on veux pas que tu aille à une fête, c'est parce que on veut te protégé. Ne cherche pas plus loin Julia !

Elle le regardé, avec un regard dégoutté.

-Regulus... Je...J'ai une vie derrière mes deux frères, qui sont déjà assez protecteur. S'il te plaît ne deviens pas comme eux... Supplia-t-elle en s'approcha de lui .

Elle avait mis ses mains autour de son cou, plongeant dans l'océan de ses yeux. Ils n'exprimaient que de la colère, mais aussi de l'incompréhension. Il ne comprenait peu être pas, mais Julia en avait assez, assez de toujours ce disputé avec lui et ses frères. Ils étaient beaucoup trop protecteur. Jules et Julian avaient toujours étaient comme cela, et elle ne disait rien. Mais Regulus, elle était en relation avec lui, par arrangement. Julia le savait, si ses parents ne l'avait pas proposé à la famille Black, jamais Regulus serait ici, maintenant.

-Julia, je suis désolé, mais je suis comme ça, protecteur, et possessif, je l'avoue répondit-il en enlevant ses main, et posant ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes.

-C'est bien dommage Regulus, je pense que-que nous devrions en resté là. Je veux dire, pendant les vacances. Comprend moi, j'en peux plus... Je regard beaucoup trop de personne qui évolue dans leur vie autour de moi, et moi je suis obligé...

-De m'épousé, crut-il finir.

-Non, non, pas du tout. Je suis juste plus jeune que toi, il me reste trois ans a Poudlard, toi juste deux. S'il te plait, Regulus ! Je te promet, quand nous reviendrons à Poudlard, je serais avec toi. Mais laisse moi mes vacances.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, riposta-t-il. Mais sache que, si tu ''profit'' ne viens pas te plaindre que je fais pareil !

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de dire quelque chose, Regulus claqua la porte de sa chambre. Le reste de la soirée ce passa comme cela, Julia avait rejoins Nyme et avait fait comme si rien n'était arrivée.

* * *

Pour les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction, je ne pourrais pas publier la suite mardi, parce que je serais en Lozère, et là où je serais il n'y a pas de connexion internet... Il y a rien enfait ^^ mais bon!

Donc, si j'ai le temps avant de partis je posterais peu être un nouveau chapitre!

Sur-ce j'espère que cela vous a plus

XOX Julia


	7. Chapter 6

Bonjour, désolée pour se léger retard, mais voici le chapitre 6 ;) !

* * *

-Julia, debout ! Dit une voix féminine.

-J'arrive !

Pouf ! Elle venait de se retrouve par terre. Elle se retourna et vit une tête blonde.

-Nyme , non mais ça va pas !

Son amie éclata littéralement de rire devant la tête de Julia. Elle lui grogna élégamment dessus, et ce leva pour ce rasseoir.

-Tu devrais prendre ta douche. Je t'attend en bas, lui dit son amie, qui devait déjà être levé depuis longtemps.

-Ouais, ouais une douche, se motiva Julia.

Nyme sortie de la chambre en rigolant. Elle descendit dans la cuisine et dis bonjour à Julian puis Thailia.

-Nyme, tu pourrais allée réveiller Jules, s'il te plait ? Demanda Julian.

-Euh... Oui, oui, j'y vais !

Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle trouva Jules étalé sur son lit, torse nu. Il était si beau comme ça ! Nyme n'osait pas le réveillé, mais il le fallait bien...Qu'elle se détesté d'être si faible avec Jules.

-Jules, appela-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, elle dut s'approcher et le secouer un peu. Sa seule réponse été un grognement purement masculin. On aurait pu le confondre avec sa sœur, qui avait fait le même bruit quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vis Nyme assise sur ses genou, devant lui.

-Nyme ? Dit-il d'une voix roque.

-Hum, fut le seul bruit qui sortis de sa bouche tellement elle été absorbé par ses iris d'un gris profond.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, juste à coté d'elle. Il la regarde de dans les yeux.

-Me regarde pas …, soupira-t-elle, mettant ses mains devant sont visage.

-Quoi ? Dit-il, surpris de sa phrase

-Je veux dire, me regarde pas comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'être un morceau de viande...

-Nyme... Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Tu n'es pas comme toute les autres, répondit Jules, mâchoire serré, faisant allusion à leur discution dans le train.

-Je sais, mais...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspension, et se releva. Jules la retiens avec son bras qui lui barré le ventre. Il se leva à son tour, il été plus grand qu'elle, d'au moins une tête. Il garda ses mains sur ses hanches et planta son regard dans le sien. Ses lèvres été proches de celles de Nyme. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui rompit leur distance en l'embrassant. Un baiser auquel il répondit avec plaisir. Ce n'est que quand Nyme posa ses mains sur son torse qu'elle se rappela qu'il était en petite tenue. Mais sur le moment, elle s'en foutait, elle était dans ses bras. Nyme recula et fit tomber Jules sur le lit, sans lâché ses lèvres. Le baiser commençait à dérapé, mais la jeune fille était tellement dans une autre dimension, qu'elle ne se rendis même pas compte de se qu'il se passait. Il la retourna et se mit sur elle, il passa ses mains sous son T-Shirt. Elle laissa traîné ses mains dans le dos de Jules, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'écarte.

-Il faut que l'on arrête... murmura-t-il, sinon je ne pourrais pas m'arrêté Nyme, et je sais que c'est pas ce que tu veux.

-Je sais...

Il continua de l'embrassait, et s'écarta d'elle en lui prenant les mains pour la relevait et la mettre debout. Jules l'embrassa une dernière fois, et attrapa un pantalon.

-Viens, on descend, sinon Julia vas se demandé pourquoi tu mets autant de temps, lui expliqua-t-il en l'entraînant vers la porte.

-En fait c'est Julian qui m'a demandé de te réveillé, avoua t-elle.

Il parut très surpris, mais ne dit rien et continua la marche vers la cuisine. Quand ils arrivèrent, Julia était dans la cuisine avec Julian et Regulus.

-Où est Thailia ? Demande Jules.

-A la douche, répondit Julia, qui finit de manger son bol de céréales.

Jules la regarda intensément.

-Julia c'est toi qui m'a pris mon pyjamas ? Accusa-t-il, voyant sa sœur avec son haut de pyjamas.

-Bonne déduction, sourit-elle, mais c'est ta faute si je l'ai. Et puis tu dors jamais avec, Monsieur je suis toujours en chaleur !

Julian rigola avec sa sœur, lui savait très bien de quoi parlé Julia.

-EH, c'est pas drôle, Julian aussi dors toujours torse nu, comme la majorité des Hommes, pas vrai Reg' ?

-Oui, mais moi je prend pas ma sœur pour un doudou, sourit-il face à un Jules rouge de colère.

-Quoi mais comment tu le sais ! Juuuuliiiaa ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit, s'énerva-t-il.

-Eh, c'est pas ma faute si quand je dors avec toi, je ne peux pas allais chercher mon pyjamas!Il le sait parce que, la dernière fois il ma aussi vu avec ton pyjamas et Tu lui as expliqué que j'ai dormi avec mon pauvre grand frère !Répondit Julia, avec sarcasme.

Jules ne dis rien, mais s'avança vers elle.

-Tu me le rendra, c'est pratique le matin, dit-il en montrant son torse.

-Mais bien sur ! Rigola-t-elle, Ju, tu pourras me passé un de tes T-Shirt ?

-Ouep, pas de problème petite sœur, sourit Julian.

Julia commença à monté les escaliers, quand son hiboux arriva dans la cuisine. Jason avait répondu ! Elle courut attrapé la lettre et monta en vitesse dans sa chambre pour pas que Jules ou Julian veuille lire la lettre.

 _Julietta,_

 _Demain, nous allons allé chez Mike avec quelques amis de Poudlards,juste avant d'y allée, tu veux que l'on te prenne avec nous ? Ensuite je pense que nous irons à la fête que donne une amie à moi, Tina Martines. Voila notre programme !_

 _PS : à la fête, les Maraudeurs seront de la partis !_

 _Tendrement, JASON LE MAGNIFIQUE !_

Julia rigola devant la lettre de son ami. Elle aimait beaucoup Jason et Mike, ils étaient différents. De plus, Sirius et les autres seront là. Elle répondit positivement et descendis rejoindre les autres. Le reste de la journée ils la passèrent filles et garçons séparé. Ce soir avait lieux le bal des Avery. Nyme et Julia étaient autorisé à ce préparé ensemble. Nyme avait une robe blanche, long et à volant. Un ruban de diamant délimite la fin de son dos nu. Avec sa robe Nyme porté des escarpins de 12 cm, eux aussi blanc. Ses cheveux été attachés en un chignon, qui laissé échappée quelques mèche blonde. Ses yeux était maquillé avec du mascara qui agrandis encore plus ses grand yeux verts, et un traits de liners.

-Nyme, tu es magnifique, Jules vas pas en revenir ! Sourit Julia.

-Co-comment ? Jules, mais non, je, qu'est ce que tu es entrain de me dire Julia? Grommela-t-elle.

Elle ne lui répondit que par un sourire. Julia savait très bien que Jules et Nyme se plaisaient, ils étaient arrivée main dans la main dans la cuisine. Mais ce qui c'était remarqué le plus, c'était le rouge à lèvre de Nyme qui était dans le cou de son frère.

-Et je te retourne le compliment Julia, reprit Nyme.

Julia était habillé d'une robe rouge échancré, avec un léger décolleté bustier. Le bustier était fait de dentelles très fines. Des chaussure à talon de 12 cm, vernis de noire accompagne son pied. Ses long cheveux bouclés, été laissés libre dans son dos. Julia était maquillé d'un smokie eyes très prononcé, qui fait bien ressortir ses yeux gris. Ses lèvre étaient ornée d'un rouge à lèvre qui est de la même couleur que la robe. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents aux compliment de son amie. Elles avaient le temps avant que Lona viennent les chercher pour descendre

-Tu sais Nyme, ce n'est pas parce que Jules est mon frère, que tu ne peux pas me confier tes sentiments envers lui. J'ai compris pourquoi Jules ne voulait pas me dire ce qui c'est passé dans le train, avoua Julia.

-Je sais, mais moi même je n'étais pas sur a propos de Jules. Et que veux tu dire ?

-Quand Jules à une copine, elle passe vite dans la catégorie ''conquête'', avec toi, c'est diffèrent. Déjà cela se vois quand il te regarde expliqua-t-elle à son amie, sur d'elle.

-Dans le train, il m'a dit qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Mais qu'il allait être fiancé. Je lui es répondu que moi aussi. Avant que l'on descende dans la cuisine, on c'est embrassée. J'ai compris, au moment où il s'est écarté de moi, qu'il tenait a moi, pour de vrai. Julia, ce soir, je vais savoir qui vas être fiancé à la personne que j'aime …, dit-elle, en sanglotant.

Julia s'approcha de son amie, elle la pris dans ses bras. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de la réconforté. Julia ne ressentirait jamais cela, elle allait être fiancée à la première personne pour qui elle avait éprouvé ses premiers sentiments. De plus, à part Regulus, elle n'avait jamais vraiment connue d'autre garçons. Sauf un garçons, mais elle l'avait juste embrassait chastement.

-Miss, il ne manque plus que vous, vos cavaliers vous attendes, appela Lona.

-Nous arrivons, répondit Julia à son elfe.

La jeune femme se détacha de Nyme et passa ses doigt sur les larmes qui coulaient.

-Chut, ne pleure pas Nyme, profite de ta soirée, je te parie que cette fille est moche ! Et je te promet que, cette fille vas vivre un enfer dans cette maison ! Elle vas fuir et tu vas prendre sa place parce que, ton futur fiancé sera tellement émerveillé par ta beauté, qu'il en mourra et tu pourras vivre avec Jules, affirma joyeusement Julia, déblatérant bêtise sur bêtise pour redonné le sourire à son amie..

Nyme rigola face aux débilités que pouvait sortir son amie pour lui remonté le morale. Elle serra une dernière fois Julia dans ses bras pour se donner de la force. Elle suivit Julia dans les couloirs, pour arrivée à la porte de la salle de bal. Jules et Regulus attendaient avec patiente devant, leurs cavalières. Julia avait eu du mal a descendre les escaliers, ses talons haut ne l'aidé pas. Elle du se tenir à Nyme pour ne pas tomber. Quand elle arriva, Regulus attira toute son attention. Il ressemblait à un dieu, le costume qu'il portait lui aller parfaitement bien, il suivait les trait parfait de sa musculature. _Merci le Quiditch_ , pensa alors Julia.

-Julia, attention au tapis, tu vas tomber sinon, murmura son amie, qui la sortie par la même occasion de sa rêverie.

Elle hocha la tête, et avança d'abord vers son frère. Il la serra dans ses bras, la complimenta sur sa tenue et demanda discrètement ce qu'avait Nyme. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose et se tourna enfin vers Regulus.

-Très belle, commenta-t-il.

-Toi aussi, répondit-elle.

-Je sais, merci, s'amusa-t-il avec sarcasme.

Elle roula des yeux, et le tapa sur son épaule. Il fit semblant d'avoir mal, ce qui la fis rire. Regulus tendis son bras, que Julia saisit avec plaisir. Il n'avait pas si mal pris leur faux rupture, enfin pour le moment. Les portes s'ouvrirent par enchantement, tous les sorciers présent les regardèrent encore. Mais se tournèrent bien vite vers le couple que formait Nyme et Jules. Nyme était vraiment magnifique. Une fois au milieu de la piste de danse, tous les adolescents présent, étaient entrain de dansé la valse. Julia avait peur de tomber, à chaque fois qu'elle danse avec des talons. Regulus avait compris, et resserra sa prise.

-Je ne te laisserais pas tombé, promis t-il.

Il le sentait qu'elle avait peur, mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils dansaient, toute pression redescendait. La musique s'arrêta, Regulus s'éloigna de Julia, la laissant en plant, au milieu de la salle. Son frère, Jules, arriva pour l'entraîné sur le rythme de la musique.

-Merci de ton conseil pour Nyme, murmura-t-il, dans l'oreille de sa sœur, Regulus m'a aussi dis que tu avais mis un terme à votre ''relation'',si l'on peut la nommé de la sorte.

-Je,je n'y ai pas mis un terme, répondit-elle en roulant des yeux. Et puis c'est ta faute.

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres, ce qui surpris Julia, elle ne s'attendait pas a cette réaction.

-Je le savais que tu allais tous me rejeté dessus, rigola-t-il, je dois bien t'avouer que tu as raison.

Les yeux de Julia avaient triplé de volume, que venait-il d'affirmé ? Qu'elle avait raison ? Jules lui prit la main, et l'entraîna, dehors, sur un des balcons.

-Je ne voulait pas continué cette conversation devant les invités. Oui, tu as raison, alors, s'il te plaît arrête de faire cette tête et écoute moi bien Julia.

La plus jeune des Avery regarda son frère, et lui fit signe de continué.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir mis une si grosse barrière quand je suis entré à Poudlars. Au départ je ne m'en rendais pas compte, Regulus me l'a alors fait remarquer. J'ai même reçus une lettre de Julian, pour te dire ! Quand les grandes vacances sont arrivées, je passais le plus de temps avec toi, tu t'en souvient n'est-ce pas ? Je savais ce que mère allait me demander. D'éviter que tu ne ''tourne'' mal, comme Sirius. J'ai fait ce qu'elle m'a demandé, parce que j'avais peur de perdre ma petite sœur. J'ai voulu arrêter, mais c'était déjà trop tard, tu me détestais déjà. En plus a chaque fois qu'un garçon t'approchai, je devenais monsieur grand frère, je voulais pas qu'il touche à mon petit doudou... Alors imagine ma réaction quand mère et père mon annoncé tes fiançailles ! Ma petite Julia allait être marié, elle grandissait. Puis Regulus est arrivé. J'étais plus rassuré, je savais d'avance qu'il allait tomber amour de toi. D'où cette longue tirade, pour te dire que tu n'as pas intérêt de foiré Julia, il est blessé. Mais je t'aime quand même.

Jules avait fini de parlait et avait prit Julia dans c'est bras. D'abord elle ne lui rendit pas son étreinte, choqué de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, puis finis par serré très fort son grand frère.

-Tu peux me lâcher, tu m'étouffe, fit-il, presque a l'agonis.

-Pardon, dit-elle, en sanglotant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec lui, il change tout le temps d'humeur. Je n'arrive pas a le cerné. Je ne voulais pas le blessé, juste je voulais être égoïste... Oh moins une fois...

-Je sais Julia, mais imagine, il arrive vers toi et te dise que non il ne t'aime pas, il est juste avec toi parce que il est obligé ? Que ressentirais-tu ? Demanda Jules.

-Je, je sais pas, je serais blessé. Je me sentirais trahis je pense...

-Alors tu sais pourquoi je l'ai mal pris, dit une voix, qu'elle connaissait que trop bien, dans leur dos.

Julia se retourna, et aperçus Regulus appuyé contre la porte. Son regard envers elle était sévère, dur.

-Je vais vous laissez, fit Jules en embrassant sa sœur sur le front, en signe de courage.

Regulus s'avança jusqu'au balcon, et regarda la vue.

\- Tu es arrivé à partir de quelle moment, demanda-t-elle alors.

-Peu importe, trancha-t-il. Tu as raison, nous allons passé le reste de notre vie ensemble. Fait ce que tu veux. Mais fait attention, je supporterais très mal qu'il y est quelqu'un avant moi...

En disant cela, Regulus c'était retourné vers Julia et c'était rapproché d'elle. Il avait prit son visage entre ses mains. Julia plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il se plancha pour posé ses lèvres contre les siennes, le baiser était douce, enivrant. Il se retire par la suite, dans la salle. Le reste de la soirée ce passa, bien. Jusqu'à ce que les parents Avery et Greengrass ce réunissent, en fin de soirée dans le bureau du père de Julia. Ils firent venir leur enfants.

-Nous vous avons fait venir ici, pour vous annoncez, que mon fils Jules Avery, et Nyme Greengrass, était promis, l'un à l'autre, annonça le père Avery.

Un blanc glacial s'installa dans la pièce. Julia regarda son grand frère Julian, et compris que leur père avait dit vrai. Elle s'approcha de son plus jeune frère, et lui prit la main qu'elle serra très fort.

-Jules, murmura-t-elle, réagit s'il te plaît.

Il tourna son regard vers elle, puis vers Nyme.

-D'accord, répondit-il, à l'annonce de son père. Avons nous fini ?

-Oui, trancha la marâtre Avery.

Jules sortis du bureau suivie part Julian. Julia partie rapidement à la recherche des ses frères, dès que la famille de Nyme étaient partis. Elle les trouva tous les deux dans le jardin. Ils semblaient, pour une fois, s'entendre. En s'approchant d'eux, Julia était persuadé qu'ils se disputaient. Julian et Jules étaient appuyé sur les deux balançoires de leur jardin.

-On t'entend marché Julia, rigola Julian.

Elle sourit, et s'approcha d'eux pour se mettre sur la dernière balançoire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne c'étaient pas retrouvé, tous les trois, comme ça.

-Tu es content pour Nyme et toi ? Demanda Julia, brisant le silence qui c'était installé.

-Je ne sais pas, je pense oui. Je ne voulais pas me fiancé, mais avec elle, j'ai l'impression que c'est plus facile, avoua-t-il à sa petite sœur.

-Je comprend, tu as développé quelques sentiments à son égard, du coup cela te paraît plus facile d'être avec elle,fit Julia, à l'adresse de Jules.

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, et ce tourna vers son grand frère.

-Et toi, l'aimes-tu Thaïla ?

-Non, répondit-il tristement, mais je l'apprécie.

-Tu verras, après plusieurs enfants, rigola Julia, en faisant un clins d'œil à Julian.

-Ju ! Réprimandèrent les deux garçons.

Elle leur sourit de toutes ses belles dents, et rigola en voyant leur tête. Pendant plus d'une heure, les enfants Avery, discutèrent, comme dans le passé. Quand ils montèrent tous se couché, Julia entrant dans la chambre de son plus jeune frère, et dormis avec lui.

-Merci, souffla t-il.

* * *

A Mardi prochain ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, et si vous ne comprenez pas tous n'hésitez pas à me demandé !

XOXJulia


	8. Chapter 7

Bonjours, désolée pour les personnes qui attendait ce chapitre, mais comme on dit vaut mieux tard que jamais ! :)

Bonne lecture !

XOXJulia

CHAPITRE 7

-Miss et Monsieur Avery sont attendu dans la cuisine, leur déjeuner est prêt, annonça Lona, l'elfe de maison.

Jules grogna élégamment, ce qui fit rire sa sœur. Dans la cuisine, Julian et sa femme étaient déjà attablé. Le plus vieux des Avery, regarda la petite sœur avec un sourire moqueur.

-Oui Julian ? Demanda-t-elle, sans levais les yeux de son bol de céréales.

-Mais rien ma Julia, répondit-il, sans ce départir de ce sourire.

Elle roula des yeux et continua a mangé. Jules, commença a comprendre et rigola ce qui attira toute l'attention de Julia.

-Non mais c'est bon là ! J'ai quoi ? Oui j'ai encore le pyjama de Jules, je sais ! Alors maintenant dites moi pourquoi vous rigolez ? S'exclama-t-elle, rouge de colère.

-Julia, ma chérie, regarde qui y il de plus que tes deux frère et moi ? Interviens, alors Thaïla, avec un sourire amusé.

Tournant ses yeux gris vers le reste de la pièce, elle put remarqué la présence de Regulus. Le jeune homme avait un sourire narquois gravé sur ses lèvres, se moquant ouvertement de la petite Julia.

-Cela ne sert a rien de mettre tes mains devant tes yeux, je ne disparaîtrait pas, se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

Elle prit son bol de céréale et sortit de la cuisine rouge de honte. Se maudissant de son manque jugeote. Quand elle eut finit de manger, elle se décida à allé prendre une douche. En revenant, elle prit un morceau de parchemin pour écrire à Nyme.

Chère Nyme,

J'espère que tu vas bien après cette nouvelle. J'ai vu dans ton regard, hier, quand mon père a annoncé vos fiançailles, que tu étais grandement choqué. Cela ce comprend, vu les circonstances. Sache que Jules n'est pas parti parce qu'il ne voulait pas de cet arrangement, loin de là ! Mais, j'ai retenue la leçon, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, même si je meure d'envie de te le dire ! Donc, si jamais mon frère ne te le dis pas, ou oublie momentanément de te le faire savoir, n'hésite, surtout pas, à me le demandé !

Avec toute mes plus belles amitiés, passe un bon séjour en France !

Je t'embrasse fort

Julia Avery

Elle donna la lettre à son hiboux, qui partit par la fenêtre. Julia regarda l'heure, et ce décida à trouvé une tenue pour le reste de la journée. Il fallait que ce soit décontracté mais aussi que cela fasse soirée. Elle opta pour un pantalon slim noir, et une chemise à bretelle rouge. Elle prit des escarpins noir, vernis. Pour ses cheveux, elle les laissa naturellement bouclées et lâche. Ses yeux était juste maquillé de mascara avec un peu de poudre sur les yeux. Voilà, Julia était prête ! Elle prit quand même un sac avec le strict minimum et descendis les escaliers. Dans le salon, il ne restait que Jules et Régulus. Quand elle arriva, les deux garçons restèrent silencieux en la regardant.

-Remonte te changer, dit froidement Jules, je veux pas que tu sorte comme ça !

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui vas pas, encore ! S'exclama-t-elle, mécontente.

-C'est trop moulant, on voit tes formes, s'énerva-t-il après sa sœur.

-Écoute, j'ai plus dix ans, ravit que tu le remarque. Tu veux que j'y aille avec un col roulé peu être ? Contredit-elle, voyant rouge.

-Mets au moins une veste, dit alors Regulus qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

-J'en ai pris une, merci, répondit-elle, d'une voix qu'elle voulait douce.

On frappa à la porte, ce qui permit à Julia de quitté le salon. En ouvrant la porte, elle eut une surpris.

-Remus !

Le jeune homme en question paraissait mal à l'aise.

-C'est Sirius qui m'a demandé de venir te chercher, murmura-t-il, pour pas qu'autre que Julia ne l'entende.

-Oh, mais Mike et Jason...

-Ils y sont déjà. Dès que Sirius à appris que tu venais, il a demandé à passé la fin de l'après midi avec toi. Du coup me voilà pour venir te chercher.

Elle savait pourquoi ce n'était pas Sirius en face d'elle, il devait savoir qui était dans la maison des Avery.

-J'arrive, je vais prévenir mon frère et prendre mon sac, sourit-elle avant de partir.

Dans le salon, Jules et Regulus n'avaient pas bougé.

-Ju, j'y vais, à demain. Ne m'attend pas quoi ! Dit-elle avant de repartir vers la sortie.

Jules n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoique se soit. Il se tourna vers Regulus qui avait le regard vide et à la fois ombrageux. Il était jaloux, ça se voyait.

-Bon, aller je vais envoyé un hiboux à Gautier et Nathan ! S'exclama Jules, content de son idée.

C'était des amis d'enfance qui eux allait à Durmstrand.

oOOo

-Julia, s'écria une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

-Sirius, répondit-elle, contente de le revoir.

Il la pris dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour et remercia Remus d'être allée la chercher. Julia dit alors à bonjour au reste de la bande.

-Bon, on y vas ?S'impatienta James.

-Où on vas au faite ?Demanda Julia.

-Tu verra bien petite Julia, sourit le plus vieux des Black.

Sirius tendit son bras pour que Julia si accroche et commença à marché. Au bout de dix minute ils arrivèrent devant une belle maison. James poussa le portail et s'engagea dans l'allée qui mené à la porte d'entré. Avant qu'il sonne, la porte s'ouvrit sur une fille. Elle était dans leur classe à Poudlard, de Pouffsoufle.

-James, on attendait plus que vous ! Se ravit-elle de l'arrivée des nouveaux invités.

-Le meilleur pour la fin, charma James, ce qui donna quelque rougeur à la jolie blonde qui était venue derrière la maîtresse de maison.

Julia suivie Sirius à l'intérieur de la demeure pour voir que Mike et Jason étaient eux aussi présent.

-Oh, julietta ! S'exclama, très content, Mike.

Elle rigola quand il l'appela comme cela. Il y avait vraiment qu'eux deux pour lui donnait un surnom comme celui-ci !

-Ravie de vous revoir aussi, sourit-elle.

Ils la prient chacun leurs tours dans leur bras, ce qui attira l'attention du reste du groupe.

-Mais ce ne serait pas la copine de mini-Black ? Questionna la blonde qui avait rougit il y a dix minute.

-Aujourd'hui les personnes normales ont des prénoms, répondit-elle sarcastiquement, plus agacé d'être appeler ainsi qu'autre chose.

-Mais c'est qu'elle pourrait presque mordre la petite ! Rigola-t-elle. Enchanté, je m'appelle Mylla Balerna.

-Julia Avery, répondit-elle, serrant la main de la prénommé Mylla.

-Bon, c'est pas tous mais le porte-loin vas finir par partir sans nous si on se bouge pas un peu ! S'exclama Mike.

-Que-Quoi, on vas où là Sirius ? Paniqua Julia.

-T'inquiète pas, rassura-t-il, tien moi et ne lâche pas la chaussure d'accord ?

Elle ne put répondre étant donné qu'elle se fit aspiré avec eux. Quelque instant plus tard, elle atterrie dans une rue, toujours accroché au bras de Sirius. Devant eux, une maison ni trop grande ni trop petite s'y tenait. Il y avait déjà du monde.

-Voilà, nous y sommes, se réjouis James. Je parierais mon futur avec Lily que tu n'es jamais venue au États-Unis Julia ?

-Quoi, on est au États-Unis ? C'est quoi ce bordel ! S'exclama-t-elle, en colère.

-Du calme, voyons, il n'y pas de quoi se mettre en colère. T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça. Amuses-toi, et reviens devant ce même portail à 3h, c'est le dernier porte-loin, avertis Sirius, avec son plus beau sourire, pour faire passé l'information plus facilement.

Et Sirius partis rejoindre James et Remus qui s'étaient déjà bien avancé. Un bras venait alors de se posais sur ses épaule.

-Julietta est-elle readyyy pour la soiréeeeee, s'écria Jason, tous content.

-Les Etat-Unis, j'en reviens pas ! Mais tu as raison, c'est partie pour faire la fête !

Et c'est comme cela que Julia, suivie de Jason et Mike, entra dans la super soirée qui était entrain de se déroule.

-Ils arrivent, alors fait comme si tous allé bien et sourit pour l'amour de Salazar ! S'exaspéra Jules avant d'aller accueillir les invités.

Regulus grogna pour la forme mais obéit à son meilleur ami. Il allait passer une très bonne soirée, sans penser à Julia et au reste. Ils sortirent tous les quatre dehors pour ce faire un petit match de Quiditch. Quand la nuit était bien entamé, ils descendirent prendre un verre dans un des salons du manoir Avery.

-Alors, Jules, qui vas être la future madame Avery ? Demanda Nathan pour lancé la conversation.

Jules sourit à la pensé, répondit.

-Nyme Grengrass.

Les deux garçons esquivèrent un sourire narquois.

-Hum hum, chanceux vas ! Elle est vachement bien formé!De plus tu sais qu'elle est bien entouré, étant donné que ta sœur est amie avec elle, commenta Gautier.

Quand Julia fut mentionnait, Regulus devina aisément que la conversation allé partir sur sa vie sentimental, si il y en à une.

-Les deux plus grand séducteur de Serpentard sont prit, qu'elle dommage ! S'exclama dramatiquement Nathan. En parlant d'engagement, Jules je suis désolé de demandé cela, mais, Reg' dit moi comment c'est de sortir avec Julia Avery ? Non mais c'est vrai, c'est la plus convoité de tout Poudlard ! Même les sang pur de Durmstrang savent qui elle est !

-Du calme, c'est quand même ma sœur, grogna Jules, montrant son coté protecteur.

Nathan lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. C'est vrai que Julia était très belle, mais Jules n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappel qu'elle avait grandi.

-D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas au manoir ?Demanda Gautier, remarquant qu'elle n'était pas venue leur dire bonjour.

Jules regard Regulus, son regard c'était assombris.

-Non, elle n'est pas là. Mais elle ne devrait plus tardé, enfin j'espère, répondit Regulus d'une voix calme au possible.

o0O0o

La soirée était vraiment géniale. Julia c'était fait accosté plus d'une fois, comme la plus par des filles de cette fête, mais à chaque fois elle les remballa gentiment. Jason et Mike, l'observaient. Ils décidèrent de l'aidé avec un garçon assez collant.

-Et mec, c'est ma copine que tu drague là, fit remarquer Jason.

Le ''mec'' en question se retourna vers lui, d'un air vraiment moqueur. Mike prit ce geste comme une insulte et décida à rentré dans le jeu de son ami.

-Ta copine ? Tu veux dire la mienne !S'exclama Mike, avec un air outré.

-Quoi, non non, je pense pas. Julia c'est qui lui ? Demanda Jason, faussement en colère.

Julia sourit à ses deux amis, qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient être drôle. Mais ne pouvant resté plus long temps en compagnie du jeune homme qui n'arrêtait pas de la dragué, elle entra dans le jeu.

-Jason chérie, commença-t-elle d'une voie niaise, je voulais te le dire, mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre... Je t'aime plus voilà, continua Julia regardant Jason d'une air des plus débiles qu'elle puisse faire.

-Quoi ?! Et tu,tu m'as trompé avec cette incapable ? Mais Juuuulia d'amour, je t'aime tu peux pas me faire ça !Répondit-il, tragiquement secoué de faux spasme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'ai trouvé mieux. Je te l'ai dis, les conditions étaient mise dès le départs. Si tu te ramolli et devient niais, je te largue, chérie, rajouta-t-elle, comme une vrai garce.

Le jeune homme la regarda, ébahis. Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Il prit ses jambes à son cou, après avoir marmonné une excuse bidon. Quand les trois amis furent sur que le garçons étaient assez loin pour ne pas l'ai entendre, ils explosèrent littéralement de rire. Leur rire attira l'attention de plusieurs personne, dont Sirius, qui s'approchait d'eux.

-Ils vous arrivent quoi ? Demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

-Un-un-un gar-çon... commença Jason avant de repartir dans son fou rire.

Cela dura une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que Jason explique à Sirius le pourquoi du comment. Bien sur, lui aussi rigola.

-Bon, je vous cherchez, oui les deux rigolos ! Le jeu spécial fête est lancé ! S'exclama Sirius, content de lui.

-Le jeu spécial fête, répéta gaiement Mike.

-Oui, répondit joyeusement James qui venait d'arriver.

-Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ? Demanda timidement Julia, qui ne comprenait rien.

On lui répondit par quatre grand sourire.

-Ma petite Juliaaaa, sourit James.

-Le grand jeu des grandes fêtes, c'est le jeu de la bouteille, expliqua alors Jason.

-Mais je le connais bande de débile ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas le jeu auquel on joué quand on été petit Julia, celui-là, il est pour les grands. Ce n'est pas que les bisous-bisous, là c'est la bouteille à gages dont-on te parle! S'exclama Sirius.

Pour mieux comprendre, les quatre garçons l'emmenèrent à l'endroit où le fameux jeu ce déroulé. Il y avait un attroupement de jeunes autour d'une bouteille, qui tourné par magie. James et Sirius commencèrent à s'asseoir, vite suivis par Jason et Mike. Julia se retrouva debout, toute seule. Les quatre garçons se séparent en deux pour qu'elle puisse se mettre au milieu, bien gardé. C'est alors que le jeu commença. Le premier gage donné par la bouteille était, que le garçons qui était le plus prêt de bouteille, enlève son caleçon et le donne a la fille qu'il veut. Bien sur c'est tombé sur Mike, qui donna, par galanterie, son caleçon à Julia.

-Berk, non mais tu m'as pris pour qui ! S'exclama-t-elle, dégouté. Donne le à quelqu'un d'autre !

Tout le monde se mit à rire d'abord par le refus de Julia, puis par la proposition de Mike à Jason, qui accepta gaîment le caleçon de se dernier. Le jeu continua comme cela pendant une bonne trentaine de minute. Puis la bouteille s'arrêta devant Julia.

-Ce sera 10 shot de wisky pure feu ! Si tu ne tiens pas, ne le fait pas, tu devras embrassé tous les personnes autour de toi.

-8 shot de quoi ?! Elle veut ma mort cette bouteille oui !

Elle rechigna pour la forme, mais se dirigea vers le bar quand même. Au bout du 5eme shot, les effets de l'acool été déjà bien présent. C'est avec beaucoup de courage qu'elle avait avaler les 8. Par contre se fut une autre histoire pour retourné à sa place. Mais le jeu continua. Ce fut au tour de Sirius.

-Embrasse langoureusement la personne à coté de toi, ou sinon tu brûle t'es vêtements.

Les deux personnes à côté de Sirius été Julia et James.

-Je suis désolé Julia, mais jamais de la vie j'embrasserais James...

Il s'approcha d'elle. Julia qui ne comprenait rien, n'étant pas dans son état normal s'avança elle aussi. Leur lèvres se touchèrent pour commencer le balais de langue. Quand ils se séparèrent, Julia regarda les yeux de Sirius et eut une pensé pour Regulus. Les mêmes pensa-t-elle. Se fut à ce moment qu'elle remarqua son erreur. Elle venait d'embrassé Sirius...

-Oh putain de merde ! S'écria-t-elle, honteuse.

Sirius semblé à son tour réalisé ce qu'il venait de faire, et avec qui.

-Julia, je suis désolé j'avais oublié ! S'excusa quand même Sirius.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Oublié t'inquiète pas !

Sauf qu'elle se mentait, même si elle n'était plus réellement avec Regulus, embrassé Sirius n'était vraiment pas quelque chose à faire. Mais alors pas du tout. Julia quitta le cercle du jeu de la bouteille à gages, pour ce dirigé vers le bar.

-Tu ne devrait pas trop forcé sur la boisson, recommanda une voix féminie.

-Mylla, c'est ça ? Ouais beh les bonnes résolutions sont pas pour le moment !

Et Julia continua à boire jusqu'à ce Sirius lui prenne le verre des mains.

-Je te permet pas !Grogna-t-elle.

-M'en fou moi, je te le prend quand même ! Pour ta sécurité. Aller viens, le porte-loin va bientôt partir.

-Oui voilà qui m'emporte vraiment, loin, loin, loin, de lui ! S'écria une Julia complètement soul.

-Oula, j'espère que tes frères dorment déjà parce que sinon, on est tous les deux dans la merde, se lamenta Sirius.

Il l'aida à ce levé et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le porte-loin. Une fois arrivée, James aida Sirius pour que Julia ne lâche pas le porte loin avant d'être arrivé.

-Bon je vais ramener Julia chez elle, je vous rejoins plus tard les gas? Proposa Sirius une fois le porte-loin arrivé.

-Ouep, si tu te fais trucidé, tu nous préviens hein Patmol ? Demanda très sérieusement James.

Julia éclata de rire devant les garçons avant de transplané avec Sirius devant sa maison. Il prit la baguette de Julia et ouvrit son portail avant de s'élançait jusqu'à la porte d'entré du manoir Avery.

-Tu pourras monter jusqu'à ta chambre, sans te faire remarquer Julia ? Demanda doucement Sirius, pour ne pas alerté tout le monde.

-Eh bein Sirius pourquoi tu parles pas normal ! Ya pas mes parents ni mon frère ! S'exclama-t-elle, tout en rigolant. Hihi, si tu voyais comment que t'es ! Et mais c'est fou comment que je me suis amusée se soir, piuff ! Je me suis trooooop éclaté !

Julia souriait à pleine dents, mais comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius était devenu tout blanc.

-Sirius ? Appela-t-elle en faisant des signes avec ses mains.

Voyant qu'il regardait derrière, elle se retourna aussi. Jules et Regulus se tenaient appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée. Tous les deux avaient le regard orageux envers Sirius.

-Oh Oh... fit-elle,honteuse.

Mais son taux d'alcoolémie n'était toujours pas descendu et elle se mit à rire.

-Putain Julia... Commença à s'énerva Jules.

-Bon, merci Sirius pour cette soirée ! Dit précipitamment Julia, avant de l'embrassé sur la joue et rentré dans la frère la suivie, pendant que Regulus resta planté devant la porte.

-Il fallait que tu emmène Julia à une soirée hein ? Tonna-t-il. Tu n'aurais pas pu devenir amis avec une autre fille que ma petite amie, non, c'est impossible pour toi ?!

-Ex-petite amie si j'ai bien compris ? Et puis je l'ai connu en même temps que toi ! C'est pas moi qui l'ai invité ok ? Puis j'ai pas fait exprès pour qu'elle revienne dans cette état, ça c'est ta faute ! S'énerva alors Sirius.

-Merde, j'y crois pas qu'elle t'ai dit ça,et comment cela peu être de ma faute, je voulais même pas qu'elle y aille ! J'en reviens même pas d'avoir cette conversation avec toi, maintenant... finit-il par dire, dans un murmure.

-Ouais, beh c'est comme ça. T'as mûri, c'est bien. Ne fais pas le même choix qu'eux, conclut-il avant de d'avancé vers le portail.

-Tu vas où là ? Continua Regulus, recommençant à s'énerver quand ce sujet refaisait surface.

-Chez moi...

Et il transplana. Chez moi..., pensa Regulus. Cela lui faisait mal que Sirius ne le considère même plus comme sa famille. C'était tout de même son frère ! En parlant de frère, il repensa à Jules et Julia. Quand il entra dans le manoir, il pu voir les voir tout les deux s'engueuler dans le couloir.

-Non mais ça va pas Julia ! S'énerva Jules. Mais il t'es passé quoi par ta putain de tête !

-Eh, calme toi, j'ai juste fais la fête, OK?Répliqua-t-elle, avec insolence.

-La fête ?! Mais tu pu l'alcool à trois kilomètre !Et en plus avec Black, non mais je rêve !

Regulus pouvait voir les yeux de Julia devenir de plus en plus sombre, voilà pourquoi il s'approcha de Jules pour essayé de le calme. Alors que lui-même en voulait à la dernière des Avery.

-LA FERME JULES! S'écrit-elle. Une F**KING fête ne vas pas me tué ! Tu veux peu être que je te parlé des tiennes hein ?!Pareil pour toi Regulus, tu n'as pas intérêt à me reproché quoique ce soit ! Vous me faites CHIER, compris ? Maintenant bonne nuit !finit-elle par dire.

Quand elle commença à ce dirigé vers les escaliers, pour monter à sa chambre, Regulus lui pris le bras.

-Qu'à tu fais Julia?demanda-t-il, d'une voix très froide.

Elle mis un peu de temps à comprendre son erreur. Pourquoi faisait-il toujours attention au détail les plus futil ?

-J'ai... commença-t-elle, mais les mots lui manqué ainsi que sa volonté à dire une vérité blessante.

-Oui ?

-J'ai embrassé...continua-t-elle.

Mais Regulus en avait assez entendu et se dirigea vers la sortie pour transplané.

Le lendemain matin fut très rude pour Julia, qui avait un mal de crane pas possible. Elle vit un verre de jus d'orange et une potion posé sur sa table de chevet.

-Tu es enfin réveillé... chuchota une voix masculine qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Julian

Bordel, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Pensa-t-elle en premier. Regulus...

-Putain ...

-Oui, Julia, tu es vraiment dans de beaux draps ! Commenta-t-il.

-Grroauin, gémit une Julia dépité.

-Aller,bois, vas te doucher, je te ferais l'enfer juste après petite sœur, répliqua-t-il assez froidement, avant de quand même l'embrassé sur le front.

Elle attendit qu'il ferme la porte pour hurlé dans son coussin. Avant d'aller prendre sa douche Julia envoya une lettre a Nyme, lui racontant sommairement la soirée, qui avait bien commençait mais avez très mal finis... Après la douche la quasi totalité des événements de la veille lui été revenus.

-Mais qu'elle conne ! J'aurais du les écoutés ! Rouspéta-t-elle, en balançant un plaide par terre.

-Madame, Maître Julian vous attend dans la cuisine, appris l'elfe de maison.

Aie... pensa Julia. Elle prit tout son temps pour descendre rejoindre son frère.

-Julia, je t'entend descendre les escaliers doucement, si par malheurs, tu aurais eu l'idée de ''prendre ton temps'', je double la punition, assena la voix froide de Julian depuis la cuisine.

-Pff pas du tout, regarde j'arrive ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-J'ai pas les nerfs à joué avec ton insolence, répliqua-t-il une fois qu'elle eut franchie la seuil de la porte.

-Non mais oh ! Je te permet pas de jugé mon éducation ! Surtout que tu as la même que moi !

Quant-t-elle fut complètement entrée dans la cuisine, elle remarqua que Jules et Regulus étaient aussi présent. Après hier, j'aurais cru qu'il ne voulait plus me voir...

-Julia. J'espère bien que non, car être associé à toi, non merci, rigola-t-il froidement.

Ce rire, lui brisa le cœur. Elle n'avait jamais vu son grand frère autant en colère contre elle.

-Oui je suis en colère ! Aux USA bordel ! En plus de pas me le dire !

-Quoi ? Mais c'est pas comme si je l'avais dis a personne merde, Ju le savait, se scandalisa-t-elle.

-Nous t'avons interdit d'y allé, dit alors Jules. Aux USA hein ? Pas mal, siffla-t-il faussement fière d'elle.

Par reflex, elle chercha un appuie du coté de Regulus, mais détourna rapidement le regarde, se rappelant son acte vraiment déplacé.

-Comment vous le savez que j'étais la-bas ? Puis on vas pas en faire un drame, je suis revenu saine et sauve non ? Alors je vois pas où est le mal franchement !

-Tu vois pas le mal ?Demanda pour la première fois Regulus.

-Oui, bon sauf pour ça, mais...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà partis.

-Bordel Julia, mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivée à ma petite sœur des vacances d'été ? Elle me manque. Ma sœur est une fille bien, qui ne mens, et ne blesse pas les gens intentionnellement. Tu m'as déçus. Puis pour clore cette discussion, rappel toi toujours de ceci : nous t'avons élevé, Jules et moi, plus que mère, et ne parlons pas de père ! Tu respect ce que nous t'ordonnons. Pour ta punissions, tu sors plus et je te ferais travaillé personnellement toutes tes matières, ton bulletin est médiocre pour une Avery. Vas dans ta chambre et profite de tes dernière heures de liberté, car même tes courriers seront surveillé.

Julia dégluti, c'est pire que l'enfer de travaillé avec Julian. Oui, il a raison, ils l'ont pratiquement élevé. Entre les nourrisses et ses deux frères, elle n'a pas eu a choisir qu'elle apprentissage elle préféré.

-Père et mère sont au courant ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Non, si ta punissions ce passe bien, cela resteras entre nous.

-On dirais que j'ai dix ans... marmonna-t-elle.

-Je voudrais que tu es dix ans, pour comprendre pourquoi tu m'as rien dis, à moi... répondit il.

Julia le regarda une dernière fois avant de quitter la cuisine pour ce dirigé vers sa chambre. En passant par le salon, Julia tomba sur Regulus et Jules qui parlé à voix basse. Elle entendu les mots '' Sirius'', ''Frère'' et ''famille'' avant que Regulus ne relève la tête.

-Je …

-Tu ? Demanda t-il froidement. Non Julia tu n'as plus rien a dire, l'ont feras comme tu l'as souhaité, mais définitivement, trancha-t-il finalement.

Julia fut tellement choqué par les paroles de Regulus qu'elle resta scotcher sur place. Il veut vraiment ça ?...Tu vas voir !Pensa-t-elle malgré elle. Elle reprit un visage normal, juste avant de prendre l'air hautain et froid qu'on lui a si bien enseigné.

-Très bien, sourit-elle sarcastiquement. Ravie d'apprendre que tu es du même avis que moi Black. Inutile de prévenir les parents de cette accord commun, les fiançailles sont, de toute façons, déjà concluent. Même si nous sommes loin d'être pour! Finit-elle par un rire dépourvue de sentiments mais remplie de froideur.

Regulus repris le rôle de Julia, et resta choqué par le revirement de situation. Quant à Jules, il avait déjà vu Julia utiliser ses manière ci, pour défier les mêmes personnes qui lui avait inculpés.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire. Merci d'ailleurs, car à cause de votre aimable protection, l'une des personnes de j'aime le plus m'en veux énormément. Remercié votre débilité pour moi !

Sur ce, Julia quitta le salon et monta les escaliers, une fois en haut du premier escalier, elle laissa tombé son masque. Il fut vite remplacé par des larmes qui ruisselaient le long de son visage. Quand elle parcourut le couloir qui menait au dernier étage, elle fit une comparaison digne d'une fille qui venait de subir un chagrin d'amour, Julia montait en haut de sa tour d'ivoire pour purgeait son cœur affaiblis. La premier chose qu'elle fit, c'est d'écrire ses dernières lettres, qui elles resterais privée.

Cher Marauders, (car je sais que vous n'êtes jamais séparé ! )

Je vous remercie pour cette merveilleuse soirée !

Ps Sirius : Merci et désolée que tu es du voir Regulus, je ne l'ai pas vu après qu'il t'ai ''raccompagné''. J'espère qu'il ne s'est rien passé de grave !

Bise

Julia

Mes très cher Mike et Jason !

Je vous adore, le savez vous ? Je suppose que vous êtes encore dans votre lit ? Merci pour cette soirée généralissime ! On se revoit à la rentrée ?

Bise

Julietta !

Puis, après avoir envoyé ses deux lettres, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de son étage, pour sortir tous les cours qu'elle n'avait pas bien compris. Peu être qu'avec cela Julian lui redonnera sa confiance. Quand elle ouvrit les portes de la bibliothèque, elle se maudit elle-même. Jules, Regulus plus trois autres personnes se trouvaient dans la pièce. Elle avait oublié que Jules venait ici quand il était avec ses amis.

-Julian m'a dit de te dire que vous travaillerais dans la bibliothèque du bas, dit-il.

-Non, je prefère la salle du piano, répondit-elle, hautaine.

-Julia... M'énerve pas, prévient-il.

-Tu vois, je m'en fous de t'énervais, sourit-elle sarcastiquement, le poussant à bout.

-Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait presque la petite ! Rigola un des amis à son frère.

-On ne t'a pas parlé tronche de canne, répliqua une Julia agacé.

-Ça suffit, tonna Regulus, qui venait de se levé. Dehors, va travaillé !

-Non mais pour ...

Elle fut coupé par Regulus, qui venait de la poussé dans le dos et la raccompagné à la porte. Une fois la porte fermé, Regulus se retourna vers Julia, le regard noir.

-Arrête toi direct, ce n'est pas un conseil, non, c'est un ordre ! Oui tu m'as très bien entendu. Es-tu enclins a parlé de comment nous allons faire à Poudlard ?Demanda-t-il, d'une voix soudainement apaisait, mais trahissais sa douleur.

-Oui, vas-y, j'écoute, répondit-elle après un long moment mais gardant quand même son regard hautain.

-Nous ferons comme si nous ne sommes pas liées. Tu ne seras plus obligé de reste avec ton frère et moi, mais n'oublie jamais que tous ce que tu fais seras associé à nous, répliqua-t-il froidement.

-Parfait ! Ne venez surtout pas vous plaindre que je fait des choses qui vous sont hors de porté, compris ? Et toi, ne t'avise pas de m'humiliai ! Fiancé, ou pas, je ne laisserais pas passé ça Black.

-Tous comme toi qui à embrassé quelqu'un d'autre n'est-ce pas ? Ironisa-t-il. Malgré mon passé avec les filles, Julia, jamais je n'aurais franchis cette ligne.

Sur-ce il la planta au milieu du couloir. Elle poussa un cris de rage, et se dirigea en tapant des pieds vers la bibliothèque du bas. Quand elle franchit le seuil de sa nouvelle pièce de travail, Julia failli éclaté de rire. Son grand frère Julian, était attablé à la table ronde, livre en main et lunettes misent. Julian à des lunettes de grand-père ! La porte claque et il se tourne vers sa sœur. Il comprit qu'elle été à deux doigt de rire, alors il enleva rapidement ses lunettes, un peu gêné. Julia prit alors place en face de lui, et sortis de quoi travaillé, ainsi que sa baguette.

-Cela ne sors pas d'ici, compris ?

-Compris chef ! Répondit-elle, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sourire.

Il poussa un long soupire, et commença la leçons. Au bout de deux bonnes heures de travail, Julia en avait marre. Elle avait fini tous ses devoirs, et n'avait plus rien à faire.

-Julian, je peux allé dans ma chambre ? J'ai tous fini.

-Non, tu as fait tous ce que tu avais a faire certes. Maintenant, passons à ce qu'une Avery dois savoir. Les bonnes manières, conclu-t-il, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Tu rigoles là ? Je suis bien élevé. Julian je veux bien comprendre que tu m'en veuilles. J'ai trahis ta confiance, et j'en suis profondément désolée, soit en sure. Mais tu vas beaucoup trop loin là, c'est humiliant d'entendre qu'on est mal élevé. Surtout venant de la part de son modèle. Alors merci bien de ton aide pour mes devoirs, maintenant je te pris de m'excusai, je vais allée joué du piano, finit-elle par dire, joignant le geste à la parole en prenant ses affaires.

-Quand va tu cessés de faire l'enfant alors Julia ? Demanda Julian, à bout de nerf.

Elle se retourna vers lui, et le regarda, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-J'ai cessé d'être une enfant le jour où tu as quitté la maison. Tu ne t'es jamais vraiment posé la question pourquoi Jules t'en avait t'en voulu ? J'ai pleuré toute les larmes de mon corps, le jour on tu as franchis le seuil du portail. J'ai dormis pendant des semaines avec des T-shirt t'appartenant tellement tu me manquais. C'est Jules qui m'a ramassé à la petite cuillère. Ce jour là j'ai su que je verrais partir toute les personnes qui me sont chères. Toi, tu as été le premier. Et sûrement le plus dure, parce que tu m'as élevé, ma chérie mieux qu'un parent pourrait jamais le faire.

-Julia, Je...

-NON, j'ai pas finis. Tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout. J'en ai marre que vous me traité comme une enfant. Ok ? Je suis fiançais à un homme qui ne m'aimeras sûrement jamais. Je suis condamné à reste à ses cotés pour le reste de mes jours. Alors oui, j'ai envie de profité ! De m'amusai, parce que ma vie elle est écrite que je le veuille ou non. Je te le répète encore une fois, je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas t'avoir tenue au courant de mes projets. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir ou même de m'humiliais, parce que moi je n'ai rien dit quand tu es partis sans te retourné, acheva Julia complètement en larmes.

Julian étant tellement étonné de son discours qu'il ne la retient même pas quand elle claqua la porte. C'est vrai. Il n'y a jamais pensé au pourquoi du comment avec son frère. De plus il venait d'apprendre que son départ avait, et touché peu être encore Julia. Julian monta les escaliers pour arrivé dans la chambre de son frère. Il frappa à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit juste après sur Jules.

-Julian ? Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet sur la présence de son frère dans sa chambre.

-Je, est-ce que c'est vrai que, hum, Julia, quand je suis partis, elle était effondrée ?

L'expression de Jules changea du tout au tout. Il s'effaça pour le laissé passé, et entrée dans sa chambre. Julian s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Un long silence s'installa avant que Jules finisse par prendre la parole.

-Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point je t'en veux, parce que oui, je t'en veux encore, de me l'avoir laissé dans cet état. Effondrée tu dis ? Tu rigoles oui ! C'est dévasté qu'elle était, complètement anéantis. Elle t'aime tellement, que j'en étais jaloux pendant un temps. Puis, quand elle est arrivée à Poudlard, j'ai remercie Merlin pour que se soit toi plutôt que moi. Je ne supporte pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. Je serais incapable de supporté qu'elle souffre comme elle a souffert de ton départ, sachant que c'est de ma faute. Voilà pourquoi je t'en veux, parce que tu n'étais plus là, ni pour Julia ni pour moi.

-Elle vient de me sortir tous ça là, en bas dans la bibliothèque, apprit-il a Jules. Elle a raison, je ne peux pas la blâmé ce qu'elle ne m'a jamais reproché.

-Les deux situations sont totalement différentes Julian. C'est vrai qu'après toutes ses années, elle nous a jamais habitué à cela. On gère comme on peut. Elle n'est malheureusement plus une enfant...

-Oh ça, je crois que je l'ai compris ! Rigola-t-il. Tu aurais vu comme elle m'a répondu quand je lui ai dit que j'allais lui faire une leçon sur les bonnes manières !

Jules rigola, imaginant parfaitement la scène.

-Non, c'est devenu un magnifique jeune femme. Avec un sale caractère !

-Ahah. Il faudra veillé sur c'est fréquentation futurs.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, j'en connais un qui le fait très bien, sourit Jules, pensant à son meilleur ami. Sinon on fait quoi pour sa punition ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'aime pas quand elle nous en veux, avoua Julian. Tu penses qu'on pourrait faire une sortis tous les trois, comme au bon vieux temps ?

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! Mais tu penses que Julia va accepté ? Elle est où d'ailleurs ?

-Dans sa chambre, elle voulait joué du piano. On lui propose maintenant ?

Jules acquisse et se dirige alors vers la porte. Il entend la douce mélodie Divenir, de Ludovico Einaudi, sortir de la chambre de sa sœur. Il fit signe à Julian de venir avec lui, et frappa à la porte. Tout deus entendirent la mélodie s'arrêtait, et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Julia, accoudé au piano, les yeux rouges, plante ses yeux gris dans ceux identiques de ses deux frères. Les garçons furent subitement mal à l'aise devant leur petite sœur, et n'arrivai pas à en placé une.

-Vous allez resté planté là combien de temps au juste ? S'ennuya de commenté Julia.

Jules poussa alors Julian dans la chambre, et lui lança un sourire penaud, disant parle ! Ce dernier lui retourna un regard noir.

-Serpentard un jour Serpentard toujours, répliqua-t-il, en rigolant.

Julian lui donna une tape sur la tête et se tourna complètement vers Julia.

-Jules et moi avons décidé que, que quoi déjà ? Demanda-t-il à son frère le sourire aux lèvres.

-Que nous allons faire un dîner tous les trois comme au bon vieux temps, répondit-il, lançant un regard noir à Julian.

\- Serpentard un jour Serpentard toujours, récita l'aîné des Avery, en murmurant.

Après ce petit échange complice, tous les deux ce concentrèrent sur Julia, anticipent sa réaction. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, et les regardé toujours de ses yeux gris, impassible.

-Pourquoi ce revirement de situation ?

-Euh, nous, enfin surtout moi, te doit des excuses, et on c'est dit que cela nous ferais du bien, conclu-t-il, pas très sure de lui.

Julia les toisa du regard sévèrement. Puis, son regard s'adoucit. C'était ses frères, le cœur de son univers.


End file.
